Worlds Apart
by Dobby96
Summary: Ever since the war, the Potters and the Malfoys have lived separate lives. But how will both families react when their children fall for each other? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second fanfic that will eventually become a Lily and Scorpius love story. But it may appear slow as I want to develop the situation between the Potter's and the Malfoy's first. But anyway, if you would like to k now what happened pretty much straight after the war check my other fanfic: "Life Goes On".**

**Please read!**

**L x**

Dad, the pancakes are ready!" eleven year old Lily shouted from the kitchen hoping her father would hear him in the bedroom. "Coming Lils!" Harry opened the door and came down the stairs where he saw Lily in a butterfly t-shirt and jeans. She had her mother's hair colour, although it had a brown tint and bright green eyes like him. Harry scooped his daughter and she wrapped her skinny arms around him: "How's my peach? Looking forward to having her big brothers home?"

"No, now James and Albus can both fly so they'll be playing Quidditch all summer. And they'll eat everything." Lily sighed and Harry chuckled. She hadn't seen James and Albus since Christmas and was secretly looking forward to them returning. She was always lonely, mam was always cleaning or writing articles and dad was doing Auror work. However when her brothers were home, she was never left alone.

Harry scoffed down the pancakes within minutes: "You have the table manners of a hippo." Ginny commented.

"You should be complimented; they must be good pancakes if I'm eating them so quick." Harry grinned at her: "You shouldn't play with your food peach."

"Dad, I'm trying to make swirls with the syrup." Lily squeezed the bottle so hard that a massive blob covering her pancakes came out. Harry laughed at her while Lily tried to scrape off the syrup.

Lily and her parents left the Car just outside the Kings Cross train station. She loved seeing the Hogwart's Express chug into platform 9 3/4 and all the pupils coming off it with their school trunks wearing robes. She couldn't wait until the summer was over and she could do it herself.

"Ginny, Harry over here!" Lily's Uncle Ron bellowed for them to come over. Lily ran forward, after all he was her favourite uncle. She could see the rest of her uncles, Bill, George and Percy. Percy was her least favourite, as when they went to his house it was so boring. Molly and Lucy must go out of their mind. Though she loved Charlie too but he lived in Romania. "How's my little Lilypad?" Ron clasped her into a hug and swung her around.

"I'm good." Lily replied. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the bright red steam engine approach the platform. Students were cheering out of the windows. Ron put Lily back down on the floor and she went to stand next to Hugo: "Hey Hugo." She said to him. She wasn't that close to Hugo, he'd rather talk to Louis and she'd rather talk to Rose or Dominique. Hugo was a quiet person who she would have the odd game of chess with at Christmas. Though this year they had grown closer since all the other cousins had been at school and Lily had gone to her grandparent's place every day where she saw Hugo: "Erm hullo Lil." He shrugged his shoulders. Hugo was a great deal taller than Lily and he had bright red hair and a freckle, which is what Uncle George would call a typical Weasley appearance.

"Six weeks and we will be boarding the train." Lily told him.

"Yeah. I guess so." She and Hugo watch the train eventually slow down.

"LILY!" James dumped his trunk on the trolley and hugged his little sister: "I've missed you baby."

"Sibling love, where's my hug Potter?" Lily turned around to see a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes in a black polo neck jumper: "See you next year, since you've lost your seeker, Slytherin is bound to win Potter." He smirked. Lily looked up at her eldest brother, his ears looked as if steam was about blow out of them. "Come James, let's go and find Mum and Dad." Lily tugged at his brother 's sleeve and dragged him towards Harry and Ginny.

The three Potter children climbed into the back of the family's hatchback. Lily sat in the middle between James and Albus. "James, who was that boy?" She asked him.

"Scorpius Malfoy, second year Slytherin. The biggest prat in Hogwarts." James told her.

"Malfoy, isn't that where Dad was captured and taken to in the war?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah it was Lils, the whole family are hypocrites." Harry kept his eyes on the road, but the children knew he was still listening.

"He's not only a bully, he's a flirt and a player." Albus told her: "Only girls he hasn't hit on are the ones with Weasley surnames and ginger hair."

"So he should, Weasley women are scary creatures." Harry joked and Ginny slapped him.

"Yeah they're stupid ones too marrying people like you." Ginny said to him.

"Nice comeback Mum." James laughed. Lily was right, her family was a lot better with her brothers home.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter, it means a lot to me! Anyway I hoped you liked the cold introduction to Scorpius, let me warn you that this won't be a straightforward love story! If you want more Lorpius fiction, check my favourites!**

**Please review**

**L x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this is my second chapter for this fanfic. Anyway it's moving pretty slow and I'm sorry for that as it will move faster when the children return to Hogwarts. Although I hope this chapter gives you an insight into the relationships Lily has with her family, especially her brothers. **

**Please read, I will try to update again asap**

**L x**

Chapter 2: Worlds Apart.

It had been two weeks since James and Albus had come home. Lily woke up around seven; she had always been an early riser. She pulled on her dressing gown and headed downstairs just as Nutmeg her mother's owl flew through the window. She glanced over the letters and smiled when she saw the Hogwarts crest stamped on not one or two letters this year but three: "Mum! Dad! My letter has come!" She sprinted upstairs carrying the post to the bedroom and leapt up on the king-size bed. Harry groaned when he heard her voice wishing for a lie-in: "Ok, Lils, I'll see it later."

"No dad, you will see it now!" Lily demanded.

"Ok, Ok." Harry sat up and Ginny followed: "Let's see your letter peach." Lily ripped open the envelope and skimmed over the acceptance letter from professor McGonagal.

"What's going on here?" James and Albus entered the room.

"I got my Hogwarts letter!" Lily said jumping up on the bed.

"You'll break the mattress Lil." Ginny told her sleepily.

"She won't, but we might!" Albus smiled at his brother: "Charge!" The two brothers jumped on the bed, with James landing on Harry's legs. The family laughed in the master bedroom: "Harry, what did you say about a lie-in?" Ginny asked him.

"I said we could have one as I don't have to be in work till this afternoon, but there's no chance of that." Harry kissed his wife good morning. James and Albus grabbed their Hogwarts letters: "Get in! I got Quidditch captain!" James celebrated by doing a mad dance resembling a headless and armless chicken. It sent Lily into hysterics. Harry then tickled her and she fell off the bed.

"What's that letter Gin?" Harry asked her.

"It's from Teddy, Victoire and him are coming for tea tonight. She says she'll bring Dom too for Lily if she wants." Ginny told him: "Anything in the Daily Prophet?"

"Lucius Malfoy has been released." Harry sighed.

"Is he related to Scorpius?" James asked him.

"His grandfather, the first proper death eater I ever met." Harry had a glum look on his face, he didn't know what would happen now. The Malfoys were still rich, but they were regarded lower class because of their history. Harry knew that Lucius would want to restore this.

"Come on Lil, let's go and sort out breakfast for the pigs." Ginny guided her daughter down the stairs and began to find ingredients for waffles: "Dad's worried, isn't he?" Lily asked her Mum.

"I think so, the Malfoys have always meant trouble, and I hope my daughter knows to stay clear of them." Ginny kissed Lily's forehead.

"I don't think I will want to go near them." Lily replied. She scooped up the waffle mix and put it in the machine. She was looking forward to Hogwarts, but now she felt apprehensive about Malfoy. "Something smells good baby sis, better give your favourite brother the biggest one."

"Yeah, I'll make sure I burn the biggest one." Lily joked. James though ambushed her and started to tickle her.

* * *

"Ok kids, I'm going to work now." Harry entered the kitchen dressed in his work robes.

"Should we head over to the Burrow then Dad for the afternoon?" Lily asked her father.

"No, James is old enough for me to be okay with you kids being left alone. Why don't you go outside for a while though? It's a nice enough day." Harry suggested.

"Good idea Dad, Albus get the brooms." James said.

"Have fun, but don't leave Peach out." Harry said. Ever since she was a young child Harry had always called her Peach, she was used to it.

"Ok dad we promise, baby sis will be fine with us." James' nickname was much worse than Harry's; she knew that in his mind, Lily would always be a little kid.

The three kids set off for the hill towards the edge of the village they lived in. It was far away enough from muggles and Harry had already made sure that they couldn't see any brooms in that area. It was where James, Albus and Lily had spent the last six summers.

The boys had decided to race each other on their brooms so Lily sat down under the shady oak tree and began to read the muggle book her Aunt Hermione had given her.

Around half an hour later her brothers became tired and joined her under the tree. "Good race Al, some day you'll beat me."

"Yeah but I'm keeper James, I don't need to be fast." Albus replied.

"No, it's the seeker and chasers that need to be fast. That's why we need to find a good one this year. Hey baby sis." James said.

"Hey bro." She put down her book .

"I think dad's gonna take us to Diagon Alley on Saturday, should be good." Albus said.

"Yeah he says I can have a new broom for making Quidditch captain." James smiled at the thought of a faster broom.

"He says I can have a kitten." Lily said.

"Owls are far more useful than cats Lil." Albus told her.

"Yeah but cats are cuter, and mum and dad say I can use the family owl." Lily told them.

"Looking forward to Hogwarts now are we sis?" James asked her.

"I guess so, I mean from your stories it has always seemed fun." Lily answered.

"It is, apart from the work. Rose nags us every day about it." Albus warned her of the excessive amount of homework they get.

"It's alright for you Al, you don't have OWLs this year. At least I have my little sis to brighten my day." James said smiling at Lily.

"Yeah you will, what do OWLs stand for?" Lily asked him.

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels, the name already makes me shiver." James said.

"Still, all of us Potters at Hogwarts should be good, I mean Mum and Dad will be alone but I'm glad you're coming Lil."

"Same." Lily smiled at her two brothers. They were right; she was finally going to join them at Hogwarts.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're going to Diagon Alley next chapter! So I think that it will be fun to write and hopefully fun for you to read. This means that Lily will be getting a cat, any name suggestions welcome in the reviews section. Anyway if you like this so far please check out my other fanfic!#**

**L x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is quite a long chapter and it took me awhile to write as I've tried to explain more about the Potter family and Lily's relationships with those family members. I left the wand scene till last even though I think that in the books that was first. Anyway hopefully you will enjoy the trip to Diagon Alley and the adventures it brings.**

**L x**

**P.S I hope to be at Hogwarts in a few chapters!**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.

"Ok, everyone in the car, we want to get there before the crowds form." Ginny shouted.

"Mum, James had hid my glasses!" Albus shouted back: "I can't go without them."

"James Sirius Potter, give your brother his glasses back or else all you will be getting this term is howlers!" Ginny ordered her son. She looked to the car where she saw her very impatient husband waiting to drive them.

"Ready mum." Lily ran down the stairs: "Have you got my Gringotts key?"

"No love, your Dad got money for you earlier in the week." Ginny patted her daughter's shoulder and ushered her towards the car.

"Alright Lil?" Harry asked her as she strapped herself in the middle seat.

"I'm excited Dad!" Lily exclaimed, normally she would stay at home or at the Burrow when they went shopping for supplies. This was because Ginny and Harry wanted her to see it just before they went to Hogwarts like them. "I remember my first trip, Hagrid took me and bought me my first owl. What shop are you looking forward to most?"

"Well I want to see Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I want to get my cat. But I guess getting my wand will be the best!" Lily bounced in her seat grinning.

"Yeah, Ollivanders is great." Harry replied: "Oh look your mother has finally dragged your lazy brothers out of the house." Lily chuckled and saw her mother marching the sleepy boys up the path.

The car journey didn't take long as they just drove to the nearest train station and caught a muggle train to Kings Cross in London. Lily followed her family to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were greeted with cameras catching their family outing: "And here they come, the Potters ready to buy school supplies for the forthcoming year. The eldest James is turning out quite handsome, and here's Albus typical Potter hair and glasses but seems to have a Weasley face. But who's this? Little Lily Potter, a spitting image of her father is going for her first year supplies. Aren't they such a delightful family?" One reporter said as she patted Lily's head.

Harry turned away from the cameras and gestured for his family to follow. Lily knew what he was doing, he always posed for a few photos for the Daily Prophet but would never give them anymore. She saw the old brick wall out the back alley where her family gathered. This is what James and Albus had rambled on about for two years, this was Diagon Alley. Harry started to tap the bricks in some form of order and they cleared. Lily gasped, this was her first glance at Diagon Alley. It seemed better then anything she had ever imagined.

"Come on then kids, let's do the boring shops first. Flourish and Blotts or Madame Malkins?" Harry asked.

"Madame Malkins because that's more unbearable than Flourish and Blotts!" James said: "Do I have to get new robes Mum?"

"Yes you do James." Ginny said: "The rate you've grown over the summer means that your old ones will only reach your knees. Come on." She said. Lily tried to follow her but the street was so busy.

"Hold my hand peach, I don't want you getting lost." Harry grabbed her hand and made his way through the crowds. They reached the robes shop and entered. The next thing Lily knew her mother was fastening the clasp on a new set of robes: "Well that fits, it's unfortunate they don't do another size, it could do with being a bit smaller." Ginny sighed and muttered a spell so the robe was no longer trailing across the wooden floorboards.

The Potter family then continued to Flourish and Blotts where they found Teddy and Victoire shopping for books. Teddy had left Hogwarts and now was training to be an Auror but Victoire was starting her seventh year. There was talk amongst her aunts and uncles that the couple wouldn't last with Victoire being a Hogwarts: "Hey, over here!" Harry shouted towards them. The two walked over.

"Hey Mum and Dad!" Teddy said as they got closer. Teddy was of course not their child or Lily's biological brother, but he was as good as. As a matter of fact, no matter how much James would hate her for admitting it, but Teddy was her favourite brother.

"Hey Ted!" Lily ran over to him while Ginny gathered up the books needed for her first year.

"Hey yourself there Lil!" He scooped her up into a hug.

"I'm off the Madam Malkins, I don't want you hanging around while I pick my robes." Victoire said and pecked him on the lips before leaving him. Lily smiled up at him and he patted her head "Hey Ted, you don't fancy helping your favourite sister choose a cat?"

"It would be a pleasure, but let's just check with Dad before we head over there." Teddy cleared it with Harry and the two left the shop with Lily holding Teddy's hand. He guided her over to Magical Menagerie. They walked to the back of the shop. Lily looked at all the cats, there was black ones, persian white ones and cute tabby ones. But it was a kitten on the top shelf that she liked the most. It was black mostly with white socks and a white tip on the end of her tail: "Ted, can you get that one? I can't reach." Teddy reached up and grabbed the cage on the top shelf. The kitten purred and groomed it's paw: "Aww she's cute Lil, do you want to buy her?"

"Yeah I do." Lily reached for the galleons and have them to Teddy for him to pay while he told her to wait outside the shop for him. Lily left the shop and paced up and down it's window. But suddenly she was pushed by the crowds away from it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find her way back. She gave up and stood outside the shop that she had ended up at hoping she would find someone.

"Now with those eyes, I would say you were Harry's daughter." A man stood before her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, I am. You haven't seen him?" Lily asked him.

"He's looking for you right now Lil, asked me to keep an eye out for you. Kingsley Shacklebolt please to meet you." Kingsley shook her hand.

"You too." Kingsley started to guide her through the crowds. She should have recognised him sooner, after all he is the minister of magic. They came to Florean Flourtescue's Ice Cream Parlour where her family were standing just outside with ice-creams.

"One daughter, returned safe and sound." Kingsley said to Ginny who had a relieved look on her face. She was holding the kitten that Lily had bought. "Here Lils, we got you a fudge lolly." James handed her it: "Albus and I have butterbeer ice cream but we didn't know what you would like."

"It's fine James, this is yummy anyway. Mum, where's Dad?" Lily asked.

"He went down Knocturn alley to see if you had ended up there." Ginny said.

" Why would I be there? Isn't it creepy?" Lily replied.

"Well for one thing you wouldn't know if it was. And your father was worried Lily." Ginny said: "But here he is."

"Where were you peach, I told you to stay with Ted." Harry stood in front of her almost demanding a reply.

"Um, well I was waiting for Ted but then I got lost in the crowd." Lily said.

"Ok, how about we go and get your wand Lil? Then Ginny and the boys can go and get potion supplies?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, that'll be good. Meet us in Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Lily shouted back.

"Hold my hand peach, I don't want to lose you again." Harry grabbed her hand. Sometimes she wished her family wouldn't treat her like a little kid. They crossed the street dodging the crowd to the shop. It looked reasonably new, but Harry had told her that it had been destroyed in the war and it was only restored a decade ago.

"Mr Potter, good to see you. Ah, I wondered when I would be see young Miss Lily. By God I must say she has a pretty face." Ollivander shook there hands at the till: "Now, you must be wanting a wand are you?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Lily replied. Ollivander went towards the back of the shop and picked up a box. He handed it to her and she clasped it around her fingers: "Give it a wave then." Lily flicked the wand and the whole shelf collapsed with various boxes of wands tumbling to the floor. Harry chuckled and patted her shoulder: "I don't think that's the wand for you." Ollivander was already looking for another and Harry muttered a spell to fix the shelf. He handed her another wand and it felt sturdier and harder than the last wand. She waved and a tiny ball of light flicked out the end of it.

"Well Miss Lily, I think this is the wand for you. Hm beech wood with a unicorn hair core. Quite rare that this certain wand is picked but never the less, it's the wand for you." Ollivander handed her back the wand and Harry gave him a few galleons in return. She pushed it into her jean pocket and followed her Dad out of the shop.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed meeting Teddy and Victoire (hopefully Teddy will become a person Lily trusts throughout the story and someone she can rely on although I don't know how this will pan out.) Anyway unfortunately it's the end of Easter break meaning I have plenty of homework that I have to do over the weekend so I will try to update Sunday night. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'll try and kick up the speed so it isn't so slow soon.**

**Please Review, I'm doing a Weasley gathering next chapter so I'm hoping to introduce some of Lily's cousins which will play an important role in this fic!**

**L x**

**P.S I'm thinking of naming the cat Asper or Lumos, thanks for your suggestions and tell me which name you prefer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Okay, this is a long chapter but it's an insight into the cousins. I decided to show you in this chapter my portrayal of the next generation so most of the cousins are described in this chapter as well as more information on James and Albus. Thanks for all the reviews and I'm spry it took so long for me to update! I have to revise for exams now! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter; next one will be Kings Cross yey!**

**L x**

Chapter 4: A farewell gathering.

Lily woke up to her cat purring. Her father had confirmed last night that she was actually was actually a boy. This sent her and her brothers into hysterics but she had decided to call him Asper. Today was the last day Lily would be at home and tomorrow would be her first day of Hogwarts. The thought of it made her smile.

She crept downstairs holding her kitten before putting it on the floor to explore. Then she picked up her book from the coffee table and collapsed into her father's armchair swinging her legs over the arm. She was going to miss the view out of the bay window looking out onto the mostly muggle street apart from the old wizard who gave them chocolate frogs at Christmas and was obsessed with magical creatures. Lily stopped to chat to him when she saw him, but she considered their conversation boring as he tended to drone on.

The Potters were heading for the Burrow today as it was tradition on the last day of August to hold a family gathering ever since the eldest grandchild Victoire had left for Hogwarts. Lily enjoyed visiting her grandparents as they had multiple gatherings in the year. But also she enjoyed it when her parents were at work because it was the only magical house that Lily visited. Her house was more muggle with a normal kitchen and even a TV. Ginny and Harry had always wanted their children to not to depend on magic so the chores and jobs around the house were done magically. It also made Hogwarts and magic even more exciting.

* * *

Around twelve o'clock the Potter family arrived in the village of Ottery St Catchpole. It was a short half an hour drive from the home which the family made often. They parked in a street near the centre as there were no parking spaces at the house. "Race you!" James shouted at Lily and Albus who immediately forced themselves into a sprint.

"I won!" Lily said as she opened the Burrow door and hurried in. A crowd of ginger haired people stared at her wondering why she was trying to catch her breath. "God Lily, why are you so fast?" James followed her in.

"You mean you've just lost to your little sister. Good job Lils!" George said patting her on the shoulder. The rest of her uncles laughed, as Lily was the youngest of the family, many cousins and even her brothers underestimated her. "You're just jealous because I'm not a snail like you!" She cheekily stuck her tongue at him.

"Out of all of these people Lil, the person I've missed the most is you." Charlie stepped forward: "I mean, you're so like Ginny it's unbelievable!"

"What brings you home Uncle Charlie?" She asked smiling at him.

"I couldn't miss my favourite niece going to Hogwarts." He said embracing her in a warm hug.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the same of I didn't see my favourite uncle beforehand." She said back giggling.

"Oi Lil, you still haven't noticed I'm here!" Teddy shouted across the room with his arm around Victoire. They were obviously trying to spend the last day of the summer together before she left for her final year. "Of course I noticed you Ted, I just hadn't got round to saying hello yet." Lily smiled pleased with her excuse.

"Yeah that's right Lil; you always know how to worm yourself out of situations." He winked and left Victoire to hug his sister: "It'll be weird when I go home this year, there'll be no you." He kissed her forehead.

Harry and Ginny arrived shortly after as they had walked to the Burrow. This cued the adults to leave and go and talk in the kitchen like they did every year. It also meant that the cousins were left in the living room until lunch was ready. They slowly began to lounge about on the mismatched armchairs and sofas and the younger ones like Lily took their usual spot on the floor.

"So Lilykins, you looking forward to school then?" Fred crept up in her and she jumped with a startled look on her face. She had always liked Fred, even though he tended to blame his pranks on her every year. "Yeah guess so." She replied.

"It's not all fun you know, you get plenty homework and detentions." Fred said.

"Only if you're like Fred though, and as my sister I will not have you getting into trouble." Albus said with a stern look on his face.

"What's the harm in a little fun Al, I mean you only go to Hogwarts once." James told him. When it came to behaviour and schoolwork, James and Albus were totally different. Albus would study hard and only play Quidditch once his work was done when James was different. Fred and him were a double act and the most common pair for causing trouble. This meant that he didn't take much notice of schoolwork. But Lily knew that it might change this year, her parents were putting pressure on him as it was OWLs.

"Don't worry Lily, I'll help you and Hugo out with work." Rose offered . It was typical of her, as Rose always seemed to have her grades as priority in her life. Lily wasn't looking forward to her constant nagging. "You help everyone out Rose, I don't see how you can find work fun." Dominique sighed at Rose and tossed her strawberry blonde hair. Victoire and Dominique looked more different every day, but both extremely pretty. Dominique was a more reddish colour of blonde like the rest of the family. Even though most of them were red, there was a few varieties of shades. Lily herself didn't have bright red locks. She had more of a brown or auburn colour which no one could work out where she got it from. Dominique also a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks and brown eyes although still resembled a Veela. Where Victoire didn't have the red tint in her hair and had blue eyes.

"Dot criticise her Dom, she got me an E in history of magic last year." Roxy said. Lily had already heard of this, because Roxy was so chuffed with herself. Roxy was more boyish then the rest of her cousins. She wore skinny jeans and hoodies. But the thing that Lily envied the most was her hair. It was shoulder length and it flowed down in tightly curled ginger locks, which was something that muggles would call an Afro. Lily had tried to curl hers the same way, but it just fell limp.

* * *

A few hours later after the family had finished a very chaotic lunch; Lily sat down on the stairs for a minute of peace which was hard to find in such a crowded house. She shivered as the cool draft wafted around the house wishing she had worn more than just a pretty lace t-shirt and some blue skinny jeans. "Here you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." Teddy said sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her: "Lil, you're freezing."

"I know, I should have really worn a jumper today, I think autumn may be here." Lily replied resting her head of his arm.

"Here take mine, I'm wearing a long sleeve top underneath anyway." He threw the jumper off showing a checkered shirt underneath then he handed it to Lily. She put it on, it was a dark grey Aran one that ended just above her knees. This was an achievement for her considering she was so small: "Thanks Ted."

"Anytime Lil. But if you wouldn't mind keeping it. It gets colder at Hogwarts and I think you should take something to remind you of me." Teddy smiled. He was right, it smelt just like him and it would definitely bring back memories when she wore it at Hogwarts.

She followed her adopted brother back into the living room and sat down next to her brothers. Molly Weasley was handing out hot chocolates to the rest of her cousins. She looked over to Molly and Lucy who were sitting with their father Uncle Percy. Molly and Lucy were the cousins that no one seemed to talk to that much, mainly because the family considered them perfect. Molly was the eldest and wore her neatly in a bun. There was not a strand out of place and the same could be said for her clothing. She wore a cream pleated skirt with pink flowers on and a lace trim and a pink cardigan. The two sisters never seemed to own trousers, Lily had only seen them in skirts and dresses. Lucy was the same as her sister apart from she had plaited her hair in one neat braid which disappeared down her back. They looked like Percy, with ginger hair and a tall slim figure. The things which they weren't considered the best at were Quidditch as James was the family star and grades because no one could seem to beat Rose.

"Right before everyone leaves, I want a photo with all my grown up grandchildren." Arthur Weasley entered the room with a camera: "Come, all on that sofa." The adults moved away from where the picture was taken while the children arranged themselves. Lily escaped to near the back as she didn't like her picture taken. "Lily Potter, get yourself down here no one can see you!" She heard her mother shout. Everyone turned around to look at her and Teddy grabbed her legs and carried her to the front. She knew this would happen, as she was the smallest person there.

"Ok kids, say Hogwarts!" They all shouted "Hogwarts!" and the camera flashed.

* * *

Later on, Lily started to pack her trunk in her bedroom. She was struggling to decide what to take, whether to take clothes for all weathers and what type of stuff would she need at Hogwarts: "I think you could do with a hand Lily." Her mum said entering the room: "Oh you don't need your summer clothes, you can get them at Christmas."

"Oh ok, thanks Mum. I've packed all the books and stuff that were on the list." Lily said.

"Right, well I know they give you pet food there but here's some treats for Asper, and oh isn't this Teddy's?" Ginny said holding up the jumper.

"Yeah, he said I could keep it for Hogwarts so I wouldn't be cold." Lily replied as she sorted her socks out.

"That was kind of him but I guess he will miss you. We all will miss our little flower." Ginny said pulling her into a hug.

"I'll miss you too!" Lily said, feeling a tear flow down her cheek. She was excited for Hogwarts but would miss home very much. She hoped she wouldn't be like Albus, who got very homesick in his first year. That's why Harry gave him the fragment of mirror so he could see home and his family sometimes. "My babies are all grown up now." Ginny sighed at the fact her and Harry would be going home from the station tomorrow to an empty house.

**Thanks for reading this extremely long chapter, I hope I haven't bore you to death! Next chapter is Kings Cross and depending on how much I write about the train I might include the Sorting Hat. I hope you aren't too upset about the slow updates, I'm alternating between this fanfic and my bigger and older one: Life Goes On. So if you want more of my writing, check it out and that is 26 chapters long!**

**Please review, and I have already decided on what house Lily is going to be in but you can give it a guess!**

**L x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, we're at Hogwarts yes! One of the main reasons why I wanted to write this story because I wanted to create some adventures at Hogwarts, which I can't do with my other fanfic as it is just after the war. If you like my writing style or just want a Harry and Ginny fic to read, I would suggest my longer fic and first: "Life Goes On." Anyway Lily's house is decided in this chapter, I won't ruin it for you! Anyway thanks for all the reviews, feedback and alerts, I was surprised to get this much feedback so early on in the story!**

**Sorry for the slow updates, trying to revise while doing two fanfics!**

**L x **

Chapter 5

"In here peach." Harry dragged his eleven year old daughter into an old waiting room at Kings Cross Station. Her brothers and her mother were waiting just around the corner. She had been really excited this morning, and practically jumped out of bed. She wore a pretty white t-shirt on with a single lilac flower printed on it tucked into her blue skinny jeans. She had decided to go practical with the footwear and wore pink converse.

Lily stared at her father wondering what he wanted to tell her: "Before James and Albus boarded their first train to Hogwarts, I gave them something that meant something to me. Do you know what those things were Lil?"

"No Dad, I don't." Lily replied.

"I gave James as tradition from father to son my invisibility cloak as it's been in our family for generations but don't hesitate to borrow it off him, your mother may disapprove of you breaking rules but as long as you use that you won't get caught. I gave Albus a fragment of mirror which we have the other one so we can see him anytime he wants to see us. But I saved this for my little girl." Harry handed her a blank piece of parchment.

"Um what is it?" Lily asked wondering why she had been given just that, had he ran out of gifts to give her?

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry flicked his wand and ink appeared on the page: "It was created by my father and his friends. It's a map of Hogwarts. I thought it might be useful if you need to find your brothers if your in trouble."

"Thanks Dad. I'll miss you." Lily smiled at her gift and tucked it in the bag she was taking on the train with her robes in. Then she hugged him and they went back onto platform nine. She has no trouble getting onto nine and three quarters as she had done it before, but this time it felt different.

"Ok Lily, now your robes and pumpkin juice are in the bag. I've only packed you half a pasty as you and your brothers will no doubt get sweets on the train and you will stuff yourself at the feast tonight." Ginny said helping Lily put a hoodie on for the journey

"Ok, I probably won't want much anyway." Lily said.

"Eat it if you're hungry. Now get changed about half an hour before you arrive, and there are some cat treats in your travel bag. Oh and Lily, don't be like your brothers and write to us twice a week." Ginny said.

"Gin, you're nagging her. But Lily if there's one more thing I would say, it doesn't matter at all what house you get put into, we'll love you regardless. Oh and for the parchment" Harry smiled and Lily reached out to hug them both one final time. Her Dad whispered "To clear the map: mischief managed."

"See you at Christmas, I love you Mum and Dad." Lily let go of them an follow her brothers.

"Oi James and Albus, watch out for your sister!" Dad shouted after them. Lily climbed on the train and it began to move. The three Potter children waved to their parents until they were out of sight. "Come on baby sis, let's go and find the carriage where we normally go."

They came to the compartment on the last carriage where the Weasley family gathered. Lily was surprised to see them all in one compartment. It was crowded and Hugo, Dominique, Lucy and her ended up sitting on the floor. They chatted most of the way but as her mother said the prefect cousins left for their meeting. Then the males stood out in the corridor while the girls got changed and vice versa. Lily had stocked up on sweets from the trolley so she could treat herself once in a while.

Lily got on the train in her pristine new robes at Hogmeade station. There was an evening chill in the air that made her hairs on her arms stand upright under her cloak. "Firs' years o'er 'ere!" A giant's voice bellowed, and from what her brothers and father had said it belonged to the gamekeeper Hagrid: "Now you two mus' be Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley. My god, I 'aven't seen ye both since ye were toddlers. 'Arry's right, you look a great deal like him but ye have Ginny's hair."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid." Lily replied and Hugo nodded along as he was slightly intimidated by the size of him. They followed him to the small enchanted boats that would take them across the lake. They climbed into one with another boy and Alice Longbottom, Uncle Neville's daughter. He wasn't really her uncle, but the herbology professor at Hogwarts and one of her dad's closest friends. Though Lily wasn't close to Alice, she though of her too quiet and they didn't really hold much of a conversation. Her brother was in his sixth year, and she got on with him better.

They didn't talk much on the way to the feast even when Neville lead them into the great hall. It was bigger than Lily had imagined, and the ceiling was a beautiful spread of stars. The sorting hat began to sing a little song, which Lily didn't catch because nerves had hit in.

"Bones, Rhona." They had made to the Bs but it felt like it had been a century. Rhona Bones became a hufflepuff and joined the cheering table.

"Clearwater, Harriet." who later joined the Ravenclaw table. Lily's palms were sweating, she was so nervous now that they were down to the Ls: "Longbottom, Alice." Neville called his own daughter up as cheered when she became a Gryffindor. "Malfoy, Aurora." They were on the Ms, and a girl with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes got up to the front. She reminded Lily of her Aunt Luna, but she knew it was Malfoy's sister. Aurora smirked as she went to join he Slytherin table.

A few more names were called out before Neville shouted: "Potter, Lily." The hall went silent as they watched another Potter be sorted. She already knew that her brothers were some sort of celebrity but se hadn't been expecting this. Her mind was taken off the subject when the sorting hat began to speak: "Ah, another Potter, the youngest child. I see your very much like your father in looks and personality in the sense that you have a kind heart, a bit sarcastic, good sense of humour, independent and stubborn. Maybe perhaps a bit Slytherin, yes you would fit right at home there. But bravery conquers those traits, better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily flipped the hat off her was and jumped off the stool. Although she didn't mind what house she was put, she was relieved to be a gryffindor as the rest of family were. She settled herself in between Rose and Dominique with James, Fred and Roxy opposite them. Louis and Albus were deep in conversation across from her and Molly and Lucy remained quiet next to Dominique.

"Weasley, Hugo." was the second last name that was called. The family hesitated a bit and Rose grabbed her hand as she was worrying what house her little brother would be in, but then they have one final cheer when he joined. The Potters and the Weasleys were together and Lily was relieved. The last names were Marvin and Quinn Zabini who became Slytherins and joined their brother Leo who was best friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily enjoyed the feast and spent it talking with her cousins. They pointed out teachers and made Nearly headless Nick spook and scare her. It had been a great night, although Lily hadn't met many new friends. She had countless portions of jelly after she indulged in chicken legs and soup.

After everyone had filled themselves full of food, McGonagall stood up and said her final words: "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and may I welcome all new students. Now if I was to tell you of all the school rules which some of you need to be reminded of," She glared at Fred and James: "then we would be here all night. But the two I want to remind you of are that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students and you cannot leave your common room or your dormitory after hours. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Now, of the prefects would lead first years to common rooms, good night students."

The crowd started to rise and they followed the two sixth year prefects Molly and Frank Longbottom to the common rooms. Lily was amazed by the staircases; they were bound to confuse her at some point. They reached the fat lady portrait and Frank said: "Fawkes." The portrait immediately swayed to show the common room. The fire was already lit, and there were plenty of armchairs and sofas as well as two window seats along the tall windows which were flooded with stars. "I suggest that you all head to bed, we have lessons in the morning. Girls this way."

Lily followed her cousin to the dorm she would be sharing with Kirsten Durron, a muggle born, Jennifer Finnigan and Alice Longbottom. It had four four-poster beds with deep red curtains and bedding. Their trunks were at the bottom of their beds and there was a chest of drawers for each of them. The girls chatted a bit, introducing themselves to Kirsten as the other three knew each other before Lily drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and even though I read plenty fics where Lily was a Slytherin, I had to make her a Gryffindor. I also needed to make sure Harry gave Lily the map, so I made James have the cloak but unfortunately Albus got the short straw. But this is needed for later chapters. Anyway I'll try and update soon, but I'll give you a slight hint to the next chapter: Lily gets into trouble! Oh and I decided to create a sister for Malfoy, hope everyone doesn't mind.**

**Anyway, please review, good ones make me write quicker!**

**L x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry this chapter was so long, but it's been so fun to write about Hogwarts since my other fanfic isn't set here. A lot happens in this chapter too. Anyway, summer exams are fast approaching and I'm ill so updates are becoming rarer and rarer. I want to tell the years in which all the Weasleys and family friends are in (and yes Gryffindor is a big house!)**

**L x**

**First year: Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley, Alice Longbottom.**

**Second year: Louis Weasley, Lysander and Lorcan Scamader and Lucy Weasley.**

**Third year: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley**

**Fourth year: Dominique Weasley**

**Fifth year: James Potter, Fred and Roxanne Weasley**

**Sixth year: Molly Weasley, Frank Longbottom**

**Seventh year: Victoire Weasley.**

Chapter 6: Trouble on the first day.

Lily woke up unusually earlier than normal her first morning at Hogwarts. She blamed the new bed really. The sun glided through the windows of the Gryffindor girl's tower making the bedroom bright and airy. Lily hadn't had a proper look at the room until now considering it was dark when they trudged up stairs last night. She crept out of bed, but it was too early to dress in her uniform. So Lily decided to wear jeans and a hoodie until it was breakfast.

There was no one awake yet. The students had to be up at half eight as the first period was cancelled due to the late night feast and sorting out everyone's timetables. It was too risky to stay in the dormitory as the other three girls were fast asleep so Lily left for the common room.

The common room was bigger than she thought it had been last night. It had already been messed up and lived in by the senior years who stayed up late last night. She peered over at the mass of exploding snap cards and wizard's chess. There was empty Butterbeer bottles scattered around the rug. They must have had a party. But on the coffee table stood a broomstick, it wasn't a firebolt racer like her brother had. But it was still a broom.

From watching her brother's countless rides of broomstick, Lily had learnt how to mount one. She shouted: "Up!" and the broomstick hovered first time. Lily smiled, it looked like she had something to do this morning.

She made her way down to the grounds by using the Marauder's map. It was turning out to be quite useful already, she had noticed that her brothers and cousins were still in the dorms. Lily made the broom hover and mounted it steadily. She was still unsure of what to do, but she kicked off the ground anyway.

The broom climbed steeper and steeper into the clouds. It turned accidentally until Lily found out how to control it. James had always said that the best view of Hogwarts was from a broom, and he was right.

After quarter of an hour, Lily had managed to grasp how to use a broom by herself and now she felt quite at home. She circled the castle, dipping down near the grounds that climbing up towards the roof. She swerved and slalomed through the many towers , making a challenge for herself. Lily checked her watch, it was twenty past eight, she has better return the broom before the owner found it was gone and someone caught her flying.

Lily returned back to her room and began to change. She made it look to her roommates like she had just changed from pyjamas. Her uniform was waiting at her bedside, the grey sweater and skirt, the black tights and robes and the Gryffindor tie. She got a shock when she looked in the mirror, her hair was like a lions mane crossed with an explosion due to flying. Why couldn't her family have not taught her that spell for fixing hair disasters? "Someone has got a bad case of bed head." Lily turned around to a smiling Jennifer sitting up in bed.

"Very funny, have you got anything to solve it Jennifer?" Lily asked her.

"Not a thing, and please call me Jen because my full name is way too long and it annoys me. Why don't you try plaiting it?" Jen replied. She reminded her of the photo her father had of him and Shamus Finnigan. She looked like her father, with soft brunette wavy hair and a spread of freckles across her cheeks and nose. Lily's freckles were less faint then hers, and there weren't as many.

Lily tossed her hair forward and grabbed it before creating a loose side plait. She left the odd bit hanging free especially around her face. "I think it looks good." Jen said putting her tight on. Kirsten had awoke as well as Alice and they were getting dressed as well.

"Right, since Lil and I are ready, we'll get down to breakfast. I promised I'd meet Rani Parvati soon. See you there." Jen guided Lily out of the room.

The two girls entered the great hall and Lily found her family members waving to her. James and Albus were gesturing to a space for her to sit on the bench: "Oh hey baby sis." James said as he filled her plate with toast: "Eat up, breakfasts are great at Hogwarts!"

"Thanks bro, do you have your timetable yet?" Lily asked him.

"No, I think Uncle Nev- I mean Professor Longbottom is handing them out now." He looked to see the herbology teacher handing out timetables to a group of first years. He came to Lily next: "Right, Lily Potter, here's yours." He handed her a slip of parchment.

"Aw Lil, you have your first flying lesson tomorrow! It's a great feeling being on a broom, really fun!" James was analysing her timetable over her shoulder.

"I know it is isn't it?" James and the rest of the family shot her weird looks knowing she had never ridden a broom before: "I mean from what you've been saying of course."

"Oh right, urgh I have potions first. That sucks, but not as much as your first lesson." James moaned, potions was not his strongest subject.

"Is history of magic even that bad?" Lily asked him.

"Oh believe me, I don't think you've even explored proper boredom until you're taught by Binns." James laughed.

The first two lessons of the day went smoothly and Lily had found the classes alright. Although history of magic had felt like a century passing by. Her next lesson was potions, and she had no idea where that was. "Damn." Lily muttered to herself as she realised that the Marauders Map was in her draw.

She worked her way around the staircases although they was moving constantly. The other students had left the corridor and had obviously found their way to the lessons ok. But Lily still didn't have a clue.

"Are you as lost as I am?" Malfoy's sister approached her.

"I'm afraid so, why don't we find it together?" Lily said, she knew she had potions with Slytherin next.

"Sounds like a plan, Aurora Malfoy please to meet you." Aurora smiled at her new found friend.

"Lily Potter." Lily smiled back.

"Oh, a Potter. My brother kinda told me to stay away from you." Aurora confessed staring at her feet.

"It's fine, my brothers said too. Shall we just find the classroom?" Lily said awkwardly as the mood of the conversation had become tense. She knew that this girl was a Malfoy, but somehow she seemed to like her. "Yeah, Scorpius won't know a thing."

The two girls headed downstairs and eventually came to the Potion's dungeons. "Ah! Miss Potter and Miss Malfoy, good to see you've found your way."

"Sorry we're late sir." Lily replied.

"Don't worry about a thing, come on it's your first day! There's an empty desk over there, why don't you two sit together?" Professor Slughorn gestured to the old oak potions desk in the second row. They sat down and placed their textbooks on the desk. "Now then, we're going to be working towards our first potion in the next few lessons." He said handing out pieces of parchment: "Although I want you to discover the art of potion making yourselves. So in the first eight pages of your textbooks, there are some simple potions. I want you to develop a very detailed plan of what you will do. This must include the function and purpose of the potion, the appearance and smell, the ingredients and summaries on their properties and the way in which the potion was discovered. You may work in pairs on this task." He finished and slumped down in his armchair waiting to help

Unfortunately for Lily, the pairs were who you were sitting with. This meant that Lily was paired with Aurora Malfoy, so much for not being friends. It was going to be hard for them not to get along. She looked around the room, Hugo was paired with Alice and Jen and Kirsten were together. "Ok, how about this simple antidote Lily?"

"Yeah, that looks good." Aurora scribbled the name at the top of her parchment, Lily followed her.

"Did you think you were always going to be a Gryffindor then?" Aurora asked her. Lily had to admit, she was very easygoing.

"Well um the rest of my family is so I guess it made sense if I was one." She replied.

"Yeah, same with my family and Slytherin, not that I'd've minded any other house." The girls continued to talk to the end of the lesson. Lily was glad the chat was lighthearted, Aurora asked her a few questions about nothing really major just family and her cat. She had one herself called Myrtle and it was a Russian blue. At the end of the lesson, when they were told they had to finish it off for homework, the two decided to meet at the library. Lily was looking forward to it.

Transfiguration proved not as fun as potions, mainly due to the fact that Lily didn't have anyone nearly as interesting as Aurora to talk to. "Sorry Professor Bell, could I borrow Lily Potter?" Neville stood in the doorway. Lily stood up and followed him: "Professor McGonagall would like to see you."

"Me? But why?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, something tells me you're in trouble." Neville sighed and spouted the password and the gargoyle moved to reveal a staircase: "Up you go, good luck."

Lily climbed the staircase and entered the old Headmaster's office. It was a circular room with bookcases towering above apart from the wall with portraits. The portraits were of all the previous headmasters, and Lily scanned them eagerly. "Ah, something tells me that another Potter is looking up at me." A man with glasses and a long beard said.

"Um yeah, I'm Lily, Lily Potter.".Lily replied startled by the talking portrait.

"Yes, I remember James saying he had a sister. I've met him multiple times. Never Albus though, I would have like to have met him by now, named after me of course."

"You're...I mean you're Albus Dumbledore, the one Dad talks about?" The man winked and nodded: "And Albus is way too good to get into any trouble unlike James and I."

"Yes as a matter of fact I am, and I expect you to cause trouble, your father wasn't a saint either!" He chuckled in the chair.

"You mean Dad was bad in school, but he never does anything wrong!" Lily said surprised by him.

"In his school days, Harry Potter broke almost every school rule." Dumbledore told her.

"Wow, did he ever cause any trouble with Malfoy?" Lily asked, she wanted to know more about the family after realising Aurora was really nice. They intrigued her and she found them fascinating. "Plenty, why do you ask Lily?"

"Just wondering...His daughters in my year." Lily told him.

"Ah yes I've seen Scorpius Malfoy in this office. But Lily, I have never agreed with 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I say that 'make your enemies your friends is better." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thanks sir, that helped." Lily replied. Somehow the portrait knew what dilemma she was facing. He had given her advice and even though she didn't know it, that advice would serve her well in the future.

"Ah, Miss Potter." McGonagall wandered into the office: "Sorry for the wait, did you have a nice fly this morning?"

"Oh, em I guess it was nice you know to have some fun." Lily hesitated: "I mean, I'm really sorry for what I did, you saw me?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." McGonagall glared at her.

"It won't happen again." Lily ensured her.

"Potter, you are not in trouble, we don't wish to hand out detentions on the first day." McGonagall continued: "I saw you fly, your skill. Do you practise much?"

"No I've never been on a broom since this morning." Lily replied relieved she wasn't in trouble.

"Like your father, natural talent. How would you like to be on the Quidditch team?" McGonagall asked her.

"I guess it'd be cool." Lily said.

"Well that's settled, you'll be seeker and you will need a broom. I will write to your parents for that. I'm arranging something else for your flying lesson as well. Good day Potter." McGonagall ushered her out the office and shut the door. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

**Hope you liked that and the blossoming friendship between Aurora and Lily! Although it isn't smooth sailing in the early days either. I'm hoping their relationship will give you a feel of the situation more. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**L x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, I'm so busy with exams! Anyway this chapters just a bit of family interaction. I want to include plenty in this story since I think developing the relationships with her family are as important as her relationships with Scorpius and Aurora!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**L x**

Chapter 7

Lily entered the Great Hall for the second time, but this time alone. The first years were building up friendship groups, and it had already become obvious which crowd each new person belonged to. Lily wasn't really part of any of these friendship groups though, like her family she found comfort in her relatives. The Potter/Weasley clan was the biggest friendship crowd in the school, not only made up of the grandchildren but of their close friends. It ranged from seventh years to first years, and being a Potter, Lily had a place there since she was born.

Lily glanced around the tables trying to find her brothers. They were not there, only Lucy Weasley who was the only person Lily knew on the Gryffindor table. It was too early for the rest to have woken up, so Lucy sat twirling her spoon in her porridge. Lily decided to keep her company and strode over to the table: "Morning Lucy!" She smiled and greeted her cousin.

"Oh, hello Lily, how are you?" Lucy replied in her Gryffindor robes. Her hair wasn't in plaits as usual, but was neatly brushed straight with a delicate pearl hair band in it. "Oh, I'm fine. Have you seen James?"

"He was here a minute ago but he got called to the Headmaster's office, I don't know what for." Lucy told her.

"Ah ok, Lucy does my hair look ok? It was a bit static this morning." Lily asked trying to make conversation with her cousin. They barely talked, Lily never saw Lucy without her big sister and sometimes Molly could be intimidating. "It looks fine, you always look good Lily." Lucy smiled as she complimented her. Lucy was the closest girl cousin to Lily age wise, she was only a few months older than her.

"I don't always, I don't even wear makeup." Lily replied.

"You don't need it. And I mean your clothes are really nice." Lucy said.

"They're from muggle London, my Mum takes me sometimes." Lily said.

"I wish I could wear things like that." Lucy groaned.

"I could ask my Mum to buy you skinny jeans for Christmas?" Lily suggested.

"Oh no, my parents and sister would never let me wear them!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Ok, what have you got first lesson?" Lily changed the subject knowing that she had hit a sensitive spot. She knew that Uncle Percy and Auntie Audrey were strict, and sometimes extremely annoying. Auntie Audrey always scowled at the clothes Lily and her other cousins wore. She had complained to her mother, but Ginny had told her to respect them and not let her get to you. "Oh, I have Transfiguration, guess that's ok. I'm not as good as my sister at it but I still enjoy it."

"I haven't had that lesson yet, and Al's way better at things than me. So don't worry, Molly probably has her weak points too."

"Believe me, she's literally perfect! And what are Al's weak points?" Lucy chuckled and smiled.

"Potions, he's hopeless!" Lily and Lucy laughed. She had never realised that Lucy was this fun, an hoped they would become closer. Hugo, Fred and Albus came striding in the hall and joined them at the breakfast table. Lily didn't notice them, she was too engrossed in the conversation. That was until Fred slid beside and said in her ear: "Morning!"

"Godric Fred! Why did you have to scare me?" Lily jumped startled by her smirking red haired cousin.

"Because it's hilarious, I've done it to a dozen first years this morning. Though your reaction wasn't as good as theirs." Fred replied.

"Yeah I'm used to it, face it Freddy boy, your fun's wearing thin." Lily chuckled.

"Watch it Lil, you don't know how far I can go. Now, where's my partner?" Fred winked at her as Hugo tucked into a slice of toast.

"James is with McGonagall." Lily replied.

"Mum and Dad won't be happy." Albus remarked.

"Sneaky git, he just couldn't involve me in his first prank of the year." Fred began to scoop some porridge into his bowl and slurped his pumpkin juice.

"That's James for you. Looking forward to the flying lesson Hugo?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." Hugo replied.

"Oi Lily Potter! What's this I hear about my baby sis getting into her first spot of bother on her first day?" James strode in smiling, Lily gulped in anticipation.

"I didn't mean to." She said.

"I know Lil, I'm proud of you! Fred and I here didn't get into trouble until at least October. But you girl broke the record!" James patted her on the back.

"What's she gone and done James? I told you we should keep an eye on her." Albus stared into his breakfast.

"Only stolen a broom for a morning fly." James grinned.

"I guess you've got detention then?" Albus asked.

"Nope, just a place on the Gryffindor team as seeker!" Lily announced. Her family glared at her.

"But, first years aren't allowed to play Quidditch." Rose peeped her head out of a book.

"Yeah, I know. There hasn't been a first year on the team since Dad, and he was the first in 150 years." Lily told her.

"Jesus Lily, you kept that quiet." Fred said: "I mean no one knew you could fly."

I didn't even know, I only tried it yesterday!" Lily said.

"Ok kids, enough of the interrogation. Oh and I haven't thanked you for getting me out of History of Magic yet baby sis, c'mon I have to fit in a Quidditch lesson for you in an hour." James hurried her towards the door.

"You mean she picked you to teach me?" Lily asked him.

"Yup, your own big bro. Did you really think that she would let you sit through the basics of flying?" James said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think she would land me with such a crap teacher!" Lily laughed at her snide comment.

"I am a brilliant teacher, or I will be. So shut it sis!" James hit her jokily over the head then tickled her to the stone floor: "One minute Lil, the owl mail is here."

The Potter owl flew into the corridor and dropped a broom-shaped package, there was also a letter that resembled a howler. Lily's heart stopped beating, she knew her parents would find out sooner or later. But the envelope landed safely in her hand, and she was safe to open it and read:

_Hey Peach!_

_Your old guy here! Anyway, your mother wanted me to send you a howler, but I thought it would embarrass you so I've disguise the envelope as one! First of all I am very disappointed in you Lily Luna Potter, I mean stealing a broom and flying, what the hell were you doing? Count yourself lucky love, you could have been expelled. And next time you cause trouble, it will be a howler from your mother!_

_That's the bad side over, I can't tell you kids off! Anyway, we're happy with you being a Gryffindor, typical Potter there. It's also good because you have your amazing brothers to keep company and your cousins (Mum says don't let James or Fred influence you!) I know it's the house for you. I'm looking forward to hearing all about your favourite subjects, mine was DADA. Anyway, the thing I'm most proud of you for is that you're seeker! I knew there had to one in the family, my genes haven't gone to waste. And a first year like me although I didn't get the position on the first day. But don't worry Lil, your old Dad will always be faster than you. I've bought you a pretty normal broom, but you might get a better one at Christmas. As soon as I heard I went straight to Diagon Alley!_

_Anyway, try to stay out of trouble! Love you lots._

_Dad._

"Guess that's the broom problem sorted!" James exclaimed reading over her shoulder: "I never knew Dad was so sneaky, he should have been in Slytherin." In a way, although Lily was glad to be Gryffindor, it wouldn't have been so bad to be a snake either.

**Hope you got the last hint there that Lily sees beyond the prejudices. I'm building up the story in her first year for a bit but then I will swiftly move on to her older years where she is old enough for something to happen between Scorpius! Probably won't update for about two weeks, urgh who invented GCSEs?**

**L x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while I have had exmas and my life ended due to revision. Anyway this is the chapter that you have all been waiting for, the chapter they finally meet! I hope you don't mind that the first part of the story is just setting the scene, but I want to make it clear how the wizarding world work and how old rivalries are still large. In this chapter I wanted to show you how Scorpius and Aurora although brother and sister have contrasting personalities.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, 18 for 8 chapters! Hugs all round!**

**L x**

Chapter 8: Hate at first sight

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as she left her last lesson for her second day. She had surprisingly enjoyed flying with James in the morning although Hugo as a mad Quidditch fan had a look of envy on his face as he began to learn to fly. She was supposed to be meeting Aurora in the library in half an hour and in a way was looking forward to spending time with the Malfoy.

"Psst, Lily." a hand shot at her and pulled on her cloak sleeve as she was about to enter the library. She gasped and jumped at the fright but turned around to see her blonde haired pal: "My brothers working in there, we can't go in. I'll be stew if he sees me with you."

"Good point, and my family well at least Rose will be there." Lily replied: "Hang on a minute." She pulled what looked to Aurora as a blank piece of parchment out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Aurora asked investigating the item.

"It's my Grandad's map of Hogwarts. It shows everyone in the castle and where they are." Lily said: "It might help us to avoid them. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink lines started to appear over the page.

"Merlins beard! I didn't realise anything like this existed!" Aurora grinned scanning across the map.

"Don't tell anyone though, not even my brothers know." Lily said studying the rooms: "I think the astronomy tower might be ok, either that or the boating house."

"I like the idea of the astronomy tower!" Aurora exclaimed.

"Ok, let's head up there." Lily rushed off glancing a few times at the map to check who was coming. Aurora followed her with her blonde hair swishing from side to side. The girls quickly did their potions, and spent the rest of the time chatting away. "So, have you made many other friends in your house?"

"Not really," Aurora sighed staring at her feet: "I mean it's kinda hard to make true friends when your surname is Malfoy. Most people wanna either suck up to you because you're rich or avoid you because of your family's reputation."

"Tell me about it." Lily agreed with her.

"I don't see how you could have problems. I mean you're a Potter. Friends come running to the good guys." Aurora said. Lily was staring at Aurora's bracelet. It was a simple design with red and green stars chained together. She thought it was extremely pretty and wished she could buy something like that herself.

"It's not that simple. People come running to us for a slice of fame." Lily admitted: "I mean I don't want to be poplar of known for my heroic relatives. I'm just Lily. James takes it in his stride, but I guess he's designed for popularity."

"My brother is too." Aurora said: "I love him, but I need to be myself. He's flirt with loads of girls and is never alone, but I can't cope with it."

"I understand." Lily smiled: "It's nearly dinner time, so I think maybe we should leave separately."

"Yeah, that's cool." Aurora said: "It's been good Lily, I mean from what my brother said I didn't think Potters were that nice."

"I didn't think Malfoys were too pleasant either. And we should definitely do this again. Tomorrow, seven o'clock at the memorial? Then we can work out where is free." Lily suggested.

"Sure!" Aurora smiled and continued to look out onto the grounds.

Maybe a forbidden friendship could work?

* * *

"You can't beat meals at Hogwarts." James said as he scoffed down his meal.

"Couldn't agree more, I didn't think anything could beat Grandma's cooking." Hugo replied. Lily stared at her brother and cousins, and when they were looking away she snook a smile at Aurora. She was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table with some other girls though they weren't speaking to her. Aurora seemed to be in a world of her own. Her brother Scorpius was sitting with another girl with jet black hair and she leant romantically on his shoulder. His friends surrounded him and he looked as if he didn't care to pay attention to his lonely sister. Lily was lucky to have such a friendly family.

She finished her meal while chatting with Rose and Lucy over homework then left the hall just before them. The rest of her family were waiting for the boys to finish their seconds. It seemed every Weasley boy alway felt hungry.

Lily started to walk away from the hall when her eyes met the cold grey ones of Scorpius Malfoy. He was surrounded by a group of Slytherin boys including Leo Zabini and Vincent Nott. "So, if it isn't little baby Potter. And you are the baby, even smaller than your puny brothers."

"Leave me alone." Lily snapped.

"Oh, she has guts to speak to a third year. Must be the red hair, typical Weasel." Scorpius smirked.

"I said, leave me alone." Lily repeated.

"I don't think I will leave you alone. You see Potty, I'm not too happy with the new seeker for Gryffindor." He continued to tease her.

"And why's that?" She felt her insides burning up in anger.

"Because she's so small and pathetic. I'm worried you see that I'm may break her on that pitch and get the snitch first."

"You mean you're the seeker?" Lily realised why Malfoy had approached her.

"Get away from my sister Malfoy!" James came running to her side.

"Of course, and yes Potter I am the new seeker. Don't seem to know much about Quidditch? See you out on the pitch, I'll try to find you, but my eyes don't focus well on midgets." Scorpius strokes off, pleased with his tormenting.

One thing Lily knew was that she hated Scorpius Malfoy.

**Sorry the chapter was so short! The story is fully in swing now, and soon we'll be skipping to later years after four or five chapters! Anyway it's half term this week, and guess where I'm going? THE HARRY POTTER STUDIOS! I'm so excited! **

**Please review, they make me write quicker!**

**L x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry it has been so long, but….I'm finished exams so that means I am cracking on with the story. Anyway, this chapter has a little more Lorpius/Lilius in it. Next chapters are gonna be big ones and then I'm moving on to Lily's fourth or fifth year when she's old enough for a relationship. But I will briefly cover her 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** year. This story has reached about 20 reviews, which for a small writer is a pretty good achievement in nine chapters! Thanks for everything and I hope of you are ready for more!**

**L x**

Chapter Nine: Ups and downs.

It was late November and the day of Lily's first Quidditch match. She hadn't slept all night due to a mixture of nerves and excitement. "Hey sis!" James called out to her in the Great Hall. He was sitting with a plateful of bacon, eggs and hash browns. "Oh morning James." She replied quietly tightening and clenching her fingers.

"Someone's nervous, you'd better be ready to seek out that snitch today. We haven't had a seeker to beat Scorpius Malfoy yet, slimy git." James said. Oh great, Lily thought, she was only a first year who shouldn't even be on the team and now she is doomed to loose.

"How've you won then?" Lily asked him sitting down next to Albus who was jotting down tactics on a scrap piece of parchment. It would only be him that could think of the fast and furious sport of Quidditch in a logical way, but still he was nifty on the broom. "Well I'm a speedy chaser on my new broom, and Slytherin don't have a great keeper unlike us. So we win points in other ways. Here, have some breakfast Lil?" James offered her the rack of toast but instead Lily poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Lily sighed and observed her new Quidditch jersey. They didn't have one small enough, so it resembled a maroon and gold parachute. "Ah well, you'll be lighter on the broom I guess. Lucky Mum or Grandma isn't here."

"Yeah, don't tell them though."

Her stomach churned as she watched the Slytherin team glide onto the pitch and be cheered. Scorpius Malfoy circled the pitch and the crowd erupted. Banners with "Be mine Scorpius!" or "Can I be the next Mrs Malfoy?" lined the stands where lovesick girls sat. Pathetic, Lily thought. No other girl could realise how much of a dick the Malfoy heir was.

She soon found herself hovering in the air while James shook hands with the captain. The match had begun, and balls filled the air. Albus passed her and shouted but only loud enough for her to hear: "Circle the pitch Lil!". And so she began to glide around in a circle.

The game was neck and neck with both teams barely winning. They seemed to score, but then Slytherin would follow later. She kept her eye on Scorpius too, knowing that he could spot the snitch first. He suddenly dived down then up in the air. He had found it, Lily knew it. So she followed the tip of his broom and eventually was next to him. "Another gullible Potter? Tell me, where is the snitch?" He smirked then glided back to his place. Scorpius was a sneaky Slytherin, he was just playing around with her.

She flew next to him and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine: "Hey Malfoy, tell me do you dye your hair or have you gone white with age?" Lily grinned while being pleased with her joke. In the corner of her eye she could see a glint of gold, but first she needed to distract her opponent. "Red, doesn't your hair blind people it's such a horrible colour? It must weigh you down being that long?" He smirked back.

"You're too funny you know that, but I don't want to waste time I have a game to play." She leant across and grabbed the tiny snitch clasping it into her fingers. But then she realised she had leant too far and was rapidly falling.

* * *

"How long she been out for Professor Longbottom?" Lily couldn't open her eyes but she could hear the headmaster ask.

"Nearly two days, she's had a close call." He replied. Lily recognised her Uncle's voice. Neville wasn't really her Uncle, but he had been adopted into the Weasley family when his parents died. He spends New year with her family but now tends to spend more time with the Abbott family. But of course, Lily loves him as an Uncle. "Have you told Harry yet?" She peered down at the peaceful student.

"No, it'll be better if Lily writes when she wakes up. You know what Harry's like, would be here in a matter of seconds." Neville said.

"Yes, I'm assuming one of the Potter boys will inform them if she becomes critical. Keep me informed on Miss Potter, I hope this doesn't put her off Quidditch, she's a speedy little thing with a broom. Like her father." Professor McGonagal: "I always thought James was like him, but she seems to have his personality more. Watching her was like little Harry catch a snitch in his mouth."

"I know, and I'm sorry Professor. I'm trying to keep my job separate from my personal life and treat my kids and other family as pupils, but at this time I am Lily's uncle and her godfather." Neville said. He had been so proud when Harry asked him and Luna to be godparents. It made him feel part of the family and gave him the desired connection between the Weasleys and Potters he longed for. Back in his school years, he had admired how Molly and Arthur accepted Harry as their own and hoped one day they would eventually accept him.

"I understand Longbottom, your family will always come first. You don't have to come to the staff meeting tonight, this is more important."

"Thank you." Neville glanced at his sleeping goddaughter. Her brothers were still in lessons and they would be coming soon: "C'mon Lil, wake up." He whispered encouraging her. When Madam Pomfrey examined her, she found several broken bones and a head injury. It was kinder to let her sleep and not try to bring her around while her bones and other injuries were healing. Though Lily had now not woken up in two days, and it was showing worrying signs.

Half an hour later, Lily's eyelids flickered. Neville stood up and said: "Lily?" She opened her eyes and sighed. All she could see was the bright light of the hospital wing. She sat up but groaned at the pain of her ribs. "Don't sit up, you're not fully healed." Neville propped the pillows up behind her so when she lay back down she wasn't lying flat.

"Oh hey Uncle Nev," Lily replied finding her voice: "Oh wow, are all those sweets for me?"

"Yeah they are but I had to stop James from scoffing them a few times." Neville answered: "Though falling 150 metres off a broom isn't the best way to get yourself famous."

"I know, maybe I should try surviving the match next time. I mean I wasn't there to sign autographs at the end." She said sleepily. She looked rotten compared to her normal pretty complexion. Her eye was black and she had several cuts of her cheek. Her lip had obviously popped as it had swelled up. "Aw well, judging by your performance on that pitch, I don't think this will be the last caught snitch for Gryffindor. Just next time catch it while staying on your broom."

Lily sighed: "Very funny, don't worry I'll try."

"Ok Lil, I'll let you sleep. I need to write to your parents and tell them what's happened. Your father asked for the results of your first game anyway, but if you need anything or the pain relief potion wears off, just ask Madame Pomfrey." Neville winked at her and he left.

After three days, Lily was allowed to leave the wing and returned to lessons only with a few bruises. Her brothers were glad to have her back and she began meeting up with Aurora again secretly. They shared the homemade treats that her grandmother had made as a get well soon present. Aurora was slowly becoming Lily's best friend at Hogwarts, they seemed to get along together like they'd know each other all their lives. As Halloween approached, the girls began to meet up every night, and James and Albus found themselves more suspicious of their sister's whereabouts…

**Hmm, bit of a hint there? But I'll let you guys work it out for yourselves. Anyway, I went to Harry Potter studios in my weekend at London. It's amazing and definitely worth a visit if you're a fan. It will also give you plenty ideas for a fanfic! If you want any more information or would like to hear new ideas please just contact me in reviews or PM me. I will reply!**

**Please review, I only write when I'm in a good mood and reviews make me feel happy!**

**L x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! This is a short chapter, but it mostly happens in a short time frame. It's one of the main events in the early years and after the next chapter we're going to skip forward a few years. Anyway, sorry for the delayed update I can't even remember last time I submitted. I've been that busy with exams and I'm in the middle of work experience. But thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to this story while it is in such early stages and I'm sorry for the slow pace!**

**L x**

Chapter Ten: Tension

Lily walked down the hallway with a smile on her face. It was nearing the end of her first term and apart from her Quidditch accident it had been a good one. The morning she left the hospital wing Scorpius Malfoy had a look of envy on his face as if he was so surprised that the small first year could outrun him. Still, he found it amusing how she had missed the victory party.

Things with the other Malfoy sibling were much better. Aurora was kind and understanding as well as being funny and easy going. In lessons were she didn't have Aurora whispering and giggling in her ear, she tended to hang around with Jen, Kirsten and Alice. Alice wasn't very talkative as usual but Lily always attempted conversation with her.

It was the last Monday of the term and Lily sat up in the Astronomy tower waiting for Aurora. It was a good meeting place, the stars shone and gleaned into the circular room. She shivered in her grey cable sweater hoping she would come soon.

"Sorry Lil, I was getting cocoa from the kitchens, want some?" Aurora smiled and asked her.

"Yeah sure, but only a little since it's nearing curfew." Aurora poured her a mugful and Lily sipped the hot brown liquid. "I'm gonna miss this place over Christmas." Lily said sighing.

"I will too, but I guess spending more time with Scorpius is a plus point. Aren't you looking forward to spending more time with your brothers?"

"I see my brothers a lot around school. And the rest of my cousins, but I'm looking forward to seeing the rest of my family." Lily replied.

"I'm not, I'll get dragged to the other snobby Slytherin friends my Dad has. Especially the Goyles, they're so tense. I wish I got to see my brother at school more."

"I don't really ever see him with you."

"He's always with friends or girls. But he's a totally different person at home. He sneaks down to the kitchen with me a midnight to have something to eat."

"That sounds fun, I will be snowball fighting with my brothers." Lily laughed at the thought of a frosty snowball down the bam of her neck. Her brother James had an exceedingly good aim. "We can't play that in the Manor, the snowball as would hit the garden statues."

"Ah, my parents don't mind if we hit anything, they just fix it straight away. Most of the time my Dad joins in."

"Who's there?" A manly voice bellowed from the dark staircase. Lily grabbed Aurora's hand scared. The figure continued up the steps into the light and was revealed...

It was James.

Lily gasped and ensured him: "This isn't what you think James."

"I'm pretty sure Dad told you to stay away from this family." James replied sternly.

"What's wrong with my family? Lily and I, we're just friends." Aurora admitted, Lily gave her brother a guilty look.

"I don't need your opinion Malfoy, I'm here to escort her away." James snapped back grabbing Lily by the hand.

"Goodbye Lily." Aurora said with meekly.

"Stay away from my sister next time, will you Malfoy? She's a lion, not a snake." He fled out of the room leaving Aurora on her own. She knew the bridge had been broke between Lily and her, and she began to weep.

* * *

"Let go of me James!" Lily shouted.

"No, if you wanted freedom you should have done what you were told!" James replied gripping her hand tighter.

"I have done as I was told! Making friends isn't a rule!" She could feel herself brimming up with anger.

"No, but making friends with a Malfoy is. Why couldn't you spend more time with Alice?" James corrected her.

"I don't understand it, it's just so you can tell Dad I have an army of Gryffindor friends just like the rest of us and we're all brave and loyal and love our house. It doesn't mean that people from other houses aren't good enough. It's hypocritical to have such an opinion. You're a hypocrite James, an arrogant hypocritical alpha male with too much pride. I'm not even going to say goodnight." She flounced off to her dormitory.

"HUGO WEASLEY!" James shouted.

"Oh, hi James. Erm did you want something?" Hugo asked him.

"Yeah, since when has my sister been friends with Malfoy?"

"Why would I know that?" Hugo gave him a glare.

"Because you're in the same year you dimwit! Come on, we're family, you didn't even tell me Lil was in trouble."

"They've only been chatting in potions and Slughorn made Lily work with her. I guess in other lessons too, but she hasn't been hanging around with her at lunch or anything." Hugo ensured James thinking he was just overreacting.

"That's what Lily's made us think, she's been meeting up with her in secret, wait until I get my hands on Scorpius Malfoy. I bet he's put his sister up to it."  
James clenched his fists with anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily slammed her door shut. It was empty; all the girls hadn't come in yet. She collapsed on the bed, closed the curtains and sobbed hoping the pain of losing a best friend would eventually disappear...

The last few days went slowly at Hogwarts, and Lily was most of the time lost in her own thoughts. Her brother apologised but she hadn't forgiven him. He had told Scorpius as well as duelling him and now Aurora seemed to be alone as well scared of what her family would think. A few times in lessons their eyes would meet, and Lily would quickly glance at Aurora's solemn face. She would smile subtly at her, but Lily refused to take notice of it. Although things were difficult at school, she was anxious to return home and hear her Dad scream at her. James had told the majority of her cousins as well, so a big family Christmas wasn't a good idea\ when Lily felt so ashamed of her first term.

**Hope you liked the little soap opera of this chapter. I added some family drama to show that the Potter's are all happy and get along. You can also see a hint of Lily's teenage angst starting to appear and James' overprotective brother personality. I'm going to progress on to Lily and Scorpius now, but this section just introduces you to the barrier between the two families.**

**Anyway enough of that talk now (I've started to rant) It's great to have such a positive feedback from fans for my writing as both stories are starting to come along nicely. I'm hoping on doing more chapters soon as the summer holidays are approaching but thank you for being so patient!**

**Please review!**

**L x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! This chapter was hard to right. It's the dreaded converstion between Harry and Lily. I've tried not to make him too harsh, and explain that he wasn't completely horrible. My fanfic is called Worlds Apart, but I think some readers didn't realise the extent of it. We're talking about the war ending, but society never really bonding again. I don't think after the seventh book that suddenly all was well, so 21 years on the wizarding world is still recovering. Harry's trying to protect Lily from finding out the true story, not being a strict father!**

**Thanks for all the reviews etc!**

**L x**

Chapter Eleven

Lily sighed as the train departed Hogwarts. She was sitting with her cousins Lucy, Louis and Hugo. The older family had gone in another compartment so they were left to themselves. Hugo and Louis had their ful concentration on a very close game of chess but as soon as they were home they would be thrashed by Ron. Lucy smiled up at Lily but she was reading a Muggle novel. Lily found herself staring into space, wishing to be with Aurora. She wondered what the pretty Slytherin girl was up to, she was probably be with her brother. James had told Scorpius about them as well as accusing him of putting the whole plan together. Lily was especially annoyed at her brother for that, one angry sibling was enough.

And now she had to face her father and the rest of her family. She knew for a fact, that Harry Potter hadn't had any contact with the Malfoys since before she was born. The two sides of the war were two separate parts of society now. Lily didn't know why. She was taught it from a young age, and no one ever questioned it.

"Chocolate frog Lily?" Lucy offered her.

"No thanks." She replied and shot Lucy a small smile. Her brothers and cousins were almost strangers to her in an awkward way. They knew what she had done this term, and they didn't want to be dragged into trouble with her.

The train pulled into the station in the early evening. Lily grabbed her trunk and Asper's cat carrier and jumped onto the platform. "Lily!" Ginny Potter called: "How good to see you, I've missed my little girl." She embraced her in a warm hug and Lily breathed in her mother's familiar scent. "C'mon, your Dad and brothers are over here." Lily let her mother lead her over to her family.

"Hey peach." Lily's Dad waved at her. Lily smiled back at him reluctant to give him a hug.

"See y'all later," Uncle Ron shouted at them while leaving the station: "Owl me about that situation Harry." Lily knew just what that situation was.

"Ok kids, let's get home." Harry guided his family back to the car where they loaded the trunks and drove off. The journey was quiet, with mostly James and Albus informing their parents on the latest news. They stayed clear of the Malfoys and Lily stayed silent. On the way home, the Potter family stopes off at a muggle burger bar, but Lily didn't feel like eating.

Later that night, Lily lay awake dreading what was coming tomorrow. She was going to the Burrow for the day, and she knew that all her relatives knew. They hadn't disowned her, but it was awkward. Everyone was waiting for Harry to talk to her, like normal. It was a family rule that before any uncles or aunts got involved, the parents would sort it out first. It kept people in line and the Weasley temper tucked away.

She tiptoed across the landing towards the bathroom. A quiet voice said: "Lily?" coming from the dim light in her father's office. Even years after the war, Harry Potter still wasn't a great sleeper, so he spent many nights reading in his office. Sometimes an idea or lead for a case would come to mind. Being head Auror, Harry needed to be dedicated to his job.

Lily opened the wooden door to reveal Harry sitting up in his dressing gown: "Dad, why aren't you reading?"

"I'm thinking." Harry replied.

"About what?" Lily asked.

How I'm supposed to handle this." Harry sighed: "It's time we talked Lil, come here." He patted his knee gesturing Lily to sit on it. She was cold being just in shorts and a T-shirt so Harry tried to warm her. She felt like his little girl again, sitting on his knee like nothing had changed: "I want you to be happy Lily, that's the most important thing to remember." Harry began.

"Dad, Aurora makes me happy, I can relate to her. She understands me." Lily argued.

"I want you to be safe too, and to know that one day Malfoy may let you down and leave you would be something that I would forget if I didn't stop this." Lily stared at her father, trying to find things to say.

"Why don't you trust them?" Lily asked.

"When I first joined Hogwarts Lil, I didn't know anything about magic let alone wizarding families. But everyone knew about me, just like you are now. Aurora's father was one of the first pupils I met. He was confident, smart and big headed. Malfoy even told me that Ron wasn't a good friend to have. " Harry told his daughter.

"That isn't even that bad." Lily sighed.

"His father was worse, nearly killed your mother in her first year. But the war began, and we were on separate sides Lil. Life became hard, and Draco Malfoy became more unpredictable. He let death eaters into the school, making it easy to kill Dumbledore."

"I met Dumbledore in his portrait, told me about how you used to get into trouble, how could he do that?" Lily replied.

"Yeah, takes someone with a bad side to them to do such a thing. They fought in the war, used their house as a place of torture, including Aunt Hermione as a victim. After the war, they returned to the Manor with little reputation. They escaped prison, but refused to help rebuild the wizarding world. They now live different lives, and we have no reason to cooperate with them." Harry revealed.

"Why couldn't you tell me any of this?" Lily asked her father.

"You my little girl, I didn't know how you would react. James and Albus just accept these things, but you alway have to contradict. Been like that since you were little." Harry smiled.

"Dad, Aurora isn't like that. She doesn't care about the past. She doesn't think being a Malfoy is special." Lily persuaded.

"I know Lil, but she's a Malfoy. Don't worry you'll find other friends. But, I don't she's good for you, plus I don't think Aurora's Dad will be too pleased to know this either." Harry explained: "The answer is no."

"Ok." Lily gave in. She didn't know this past, and now realised that the feud was more than just different opinions. Lily belonged in her world, and Aurora belonged in hers. "Hey, how about you invite Alice over, she's a nice girl?" Harry suggested. Lily nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She guessed it wasn't worth arguing when Aurora probably would be too scared to even speak to her now.

Harry felt bad, he had made himself do something he never would have wanted to do. He wanted his children to be able to do anything they wanted to do, and make the friends they wanted to make. He hadn't expected Lily to make friends with Malfoy's daughter. But Lily was more understanding than her family, and could see through people's mistakes. She could never believe the Malfoys were all bad. Harry thought Aurora seemed nice, but with the two separate sides and the media, they could never have a normal friendship.

**See what I mean? It's not a great chapter but I can always replace it. I will have a few more chapters in Lily's first year, since some readers are enjoying it but then I will move on to the second half of the story. Anyway, I'm going to Amsterdam tomorrow! Well, I won't be there yet, but I will be staying overnight on a boat there. It's the summer holidays, so I'm aiming to write more as well. Will probably update by the end of this week.**

**Please review! I will love you forever for it!**

**L x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I'm sorry it has took me so long to update, but this chapter is finally ready. It's the final chapter of Lily's first year and I'm sorry if you wanted it to carry on longer! Anyway, I will be starting the second part of the story this week hopefully. I'm off on holiday though on Thursday.**

**Thank you for all the reviews etc!**

**L x**

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Eve

Lily had put it off for long enough. She knew the Burrow meant more protective uncles, anxious to persuade her against Aurora. But now it was Christmas Eve, and all family were following the same old traditions.

The Burrow was a family home, where both the Weasleys and the Potters felt they came from. It was a crooked old building that had been extended to accommodate the large family. The adults slept upstairs, in their old childhood rooms which hadn't been furnished or cleared since their Hogwarts days. The children slept downstairs with Victoire, Molly and Roxy in one room, James, Fred and Teddy in another then Hugo, Albus and Louis and finally Lily, Rose and Dominique in the smallest room.

She climbed out of bed and dressed in her navy pinstriped shirt, a pale blue cable sweater and some dark blue jeans. It wasn't snowing yet, but outside it was extremely cold. The garden pond was now a block of ice and earlier in the week Harry had to catch the fish out of it so they could be put into tanks. This proved difficult, considering Lily had a cat.

She packed all her family presents in a sack. Her money bag had been emptied due to the number of family members. You normally got a lot of presents at a Weasley Christmas, most of them were small. Lily still gained more expensive gifts from her parents. For her cousins, aunts and uncles, Lily bought them one present between her and her brothers.

She then locked a hissing Asper in his cage and carried him down the stairs. "All set to go peach?" Harry asked taking the sack of presents.

"Yeah, don't drop it, some of it is fragile." Lily warned him.

"I won't." He smiled down at her: "Go and have some breakfast, your brothers will have eaten it all if you don't go now."

Lily only had a slice of toast for breakfast, she knew she would be getting plenty of food over the Christmas so she had to save room. It was her Grandmother's mission it seemed, to fatten her lanky grandchildren up every year. Lily hated the sick feeling that came with it.

* * *

"Lily!" Her grandfather said as she entered his shed. She had been at the burrow ten minutes and had decided to escape here instead of sit through a family gathering. Ever since she broke up, Lily hadn't been in the mood to see or talk to anyone. She hadn't even bothered to ask Charlie how the dragons were.

"Hey Grandpa!" She replied smiling sweetly. Arthur Weasley was a tired, old man. His red hair had turned to a subtle white, and his eyes had become a baby blue. Arthur still had his iconic reassuring smile. Lily brought up a stool and sat down next to him at his workbench. "What'cha doing?" She asked him.

"I'm trying to charm this muggle remote controlled car to bring Hugo his breakfast tomorrow. I hope he likes it, went to a hypermarket to get it, scary big shops they are." Arthur told his granddaughter.

"Ah, that'll be funny, you could wake up Uncle Ron with a spider too." Lily giggled remembering her Uncle's favourite fear.

"I don't think he would appreciate that Lil." Arthur chuckled with her: "So how's school been?"

"It's been ok, the lessons tend to be tedious." Lily replied.

"Glad you've been sorted into Gryffindor?" He continued to try a number of spells.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have minded really any house. Even though James and Albus would have disowned, I would have accepted even being in Slytherin." Lily explained.

"I'm glad though, you're the baby of the family that all of us want to look after. Gryffindor is a house that will give you a non-biological family that will support you." Her grandfather advised.

"How can you know that's true?" lIly asked.

"I've seen it through four generations Lil. Spend some more time in the common room and you'll realise soon enough." Arthur winked at her.

"Yeah, but it's ok to have other friends in different houses, isn't it?" Lily smiled back.

"If you're talking about young Malfoy, then I don't think it's a good idea. You don't know this girl well Lily, given her family's reputation I think it wise to play safe."

"So how can you tell if someone is a good person?" Lily asked.

"Well, I think you should always consider their history. It may not be important now, but people who made the wrong choice a few years ago could make it again." Arthur explained: "Now, why don't we stop hiding from relatives and go back into the house? We can do it together." He grabbed her hand and lead her back into the crowded kitchen.

From the garden Lily could hear her mother shouting: "She's my daughter, not yours. And you think that because you're my big brother you're automatically allowed to lecture my children? Harry's handled it, the last thing Lily needs is another person bringing it up again." Arthur shut the door, giving Ginny and Ron a warning that Lily was back.

"Hey Uncle Ron!" Lily said to clear the tension. He surveyed her and paused for a moment. The tension was awkward, it was almost as if Lily had done something wrong: "Hey Lilypad." He replied and smiled down at his youngest niece.

"Lily, why don't you go and see your Uncle Charlie, he's been wondering where you've been." Ginny suggested and it was obvious that she wanted her out the way so she could continue arguing with Ron. Lily swept out the room.

She found Charlie talking to her Dad about dragons: "Now you see Harry, that Hungarian horntail you fought off in your fourth year, he was the last of the big dragons. Breeding isn't going too well at all, they just keep getting smaller. One of the females slept through the mating season, and she was the best hope we had. Ah Lily, wondering when I'd be seeing my little niece."

"She's not so little now Charlie, and she bites." Harry added chuckling.

"Developed the Weasley temper?" Charlie asked him.

"Seems so." Harry replied.

"Erm, I'm standing right here you know." Lily admitted awkwardly.

"Yes you are, now then, I want to hear all about your Quidditch career. Blimey, I mean you must been the first girl in her first year on the team since..." Charlie was trying to think.

"There has never been one, Lily is the first." Harry smiled at the sound of his daughter's achievement.

"Blimey! I must see this girl fly! I'm sorry Potter, but she's our seeker for New Year." It was a tradition that every New Year's day, the Weasleys and Potters had one big Quidditch match. Lily hadn't been able to play before, but now able to fly she was determined to show her family what she could do. "She's yours, I can't have my twelve year old daughter stealing my seeker spot.

"Honestly Dad, you give them Lily and we haven't got a chance. She only has a cleansweep and yet she was faster than Malfoy who was on a Firebolt X." James told him.

"Ok, Lily you're taking my spot. I'll play chaser." Harry gave in.

"I'm not now you've just disowned me." Lily said cheekily to her father.

"Lily, m'girl. Excellent choice, and you have the trademark hair so you'll fit just right in." Charlie patted her on the back.

The evening went better than Lily thought it would be. It was like it was back to when Lily wasn't at Hogwarts. The adults drunk themselves to sleep, while the children played rounds of exploding snap and other games. No-one dared to bring up the subject, due to being threatened only by the glaring eyes of Ginny Weasley. Even as an older woman, getting on the wrong side of her resulted in her infamous bat bogey hex.

* * *

She woke up early the next morning to Dominique squealing about the snow. Lily couldn't believe it, she was a fourth year and had seen the white flakes countless times. That was why Lily felt Dom was one of her favourite cousins. She was easygoing, never serious, and had the immaturity level of a five year old. "Happy Christmas Lily!" She said as soon as she realised she was up: "Wake up Rose!" Rose groaned and turned to her other side.

About five minutes later the whole house had risen due to more cousins waking up. They gathered sleepily around the tree, passing parcels about. Lily had received a firebolt 5 from her parents and was overjoyed. It wasn't as good as the firebolt X, but only being a first year she understood that. She also got a set of Gryffindor lion and pearl hair grips from Rose and her Aunt Fleur had adjusted her Quidditch robes so they would fit. Her Weasley jumper this year was pale pink with a white lily on it and it fitted loosely as normal as Grandma Weasley liked to include "room for growing."

Like the previous years, Christmas lunch was loud and chaotic. Uncle George had filled everyone's crackers with fireworks again that lined the tables and looked like tinsel. He was the joker of the family, and every year someone anonymously would give him a fake ear as a Christmas present. It was true that he only had one war and Lily had heard that it had been cursed off in the war. Once all the adults and children were full of food, Lily found the perfect opportunity to slip away for a moments peace.

She was looking across the snowy meadows dreaming of being back at Hogwarts when a black tiny owl fluttered into the window. Lily took the small envelope that the owl gave her and stared at the ornate wax crest with a decorated "M" on it. It was made of the finest parchment she had ever seen, with dove feathers worked into the fibres. Slowly she began to tore the letter open.

Inside was a bracelet. It was a gold chain with a carved lioness charm on it as well as other charms. Lily gasped at the sheer beauty of it and wrapped round her hand. The lioness was wearing a red and gold Quidditch scarf. The second charm was a red and green snitch tiny working silver wings. The third and final one was a single dove. She then read the letter:  
_  
__Dear Lily,__The charm bracelet is known as an old symbol of friendship in pure blood families. It is given as a sign of respecting trust. The lioness is to represent the true Gryffindor in you. It will hopefully help to remember to stay strong and brave when times look grim. The second charm shows the unity between two Hogwarts houses and the result of reward. The third one represents peace, and hopefully someday that'll come. But we can only hope...__A friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin isn't meant to stand the test of time, but a friendship between a Potter and a Malfoy isn't meant to even begin.__Yours always,__Aurora Narcissa Malfoy.__  
_  
Lily scanned the letter once more, and felt a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

END OF PART ONE

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed the first half and introduction to my Lorpius. I am going to now skip ahead to Lily's third year where she is older and more able to fall in love. As I'm off to Prague on Thursday, I can't answer any questions etc. until I get back! Please review this chapter and if you could give a brief opinion on the whole story so far, I would appreciate that! **

**The next chapter should be up this month , it may come faster though if there is a demand for it!**

**L x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! This is the first new chapter of part two yey! It's Lily's third year, and I'm trying to introduce some trouble. Thank you for all the support my fans gave me when I was writing part one, it's really important to me that someone actually enjoys my stories.**

**Virtual Hugs!**

**L x**

_P.S The charm bracelet was Aurora's way of saying goodbye to Lily, and yes I know it's sad. _

Chapter 13: Third year

Lily gazed out towards the black and the boat house. She was lying under a chestnut tree on the grass of Hogwarts grounds. The past two years had gone fast and now Lily was a third year. Her hair was still a chestnut red but was much longer and she charmed it to curl loosely past her shoulders every morning. Her figure had begun to develop curves and she had started to attract male attention. Although following up on it had become increasingly difficult since she was shadowed by her brothers.

Ever since her friendship with the youngest Malfoy, James and Albus protected their sister as if she was a crown jewel. Lily assumed it was her father's doing and she sometimes felt she needed some space. This was where the Marauders map became useful, Lily could easily avoid her brothers for an hour or two.

The next morning Lily headed down to the Great hall or breakfast. She took her usual place in between her cousins and friends. Kirsten, Jennifer and Alice had adopted Lily into their friendship circle at the end of their first year. Alice was a lot more talkative nowadays and Lily found her a good companion. "Hey Lil, you seen the Prophet this morning?" Jen asked.

"No." Lily replied. Alice handed it to her:

THREE DEATH EATERS ESCAPING FROM MAXIMUM SECURITY PRISON OF AZKABAN

"Oh god." Lily gasped. She knew this wasn't good news for her father. Harry, who was head of the Auror department had been put under a lot of stress lately and this breakout would only cause more. "There's this letter as well Lil." James handed the piece of parchment over:

Dear James, Albus and Lily,

I'm guessing you have heard the news, and are anxious to hear more. Your mother and I are fine, and so is the rest of your family. There is to be more protection offered at Hogwarts for this new year now, including some of my best Aurors. I know this will keep you safe until I can catch them.

Your mother and I will be relocating for our own protection. You will learn more at Christmas but for now I can not tell you anything else. We are trying to nip this in the bud but it is proving difficult. Being who we are and specifically me, I cannot deny to you that we won't be targeted. Therefore I must ask you to stay safe and not to wander, as well to stay together as a family pack when in Hogsmeade. Your uncle has successfully opened a shop there so he can offer extra protection when needed.

Keep your eyes peeled,

Dad

Lily placed down the letter and suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and stared back at her eldest brother: "Scary huh?" He asked her.

"I never thought it would happen." Lily replied.

"Yeah, Dad always said the Law Enforcement isn't nearly as good as it used to be. Guess they neglected the place." James passed her a slice of toast.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry." Lily turned it down.

Shortly after the four girls left the table to pursue the walk through the grounds to the Herbology greenhouses. The lesson, being an introduction only to the first year, dragged on and Lily found herself passing notes to Jen.

Unfortunately Professor Longbottom caught them: "Give that to me Miss Potter, there's to be no note passing in this class. Stay behind after class." Lily sometimes hated how her Uncle always had a strict and formal manner when she was in her class. He was so much different in holidays.

The class ended and Lily lingered around the plants. Her friends chorused: "See you in potions Lily." and Jen muttered an apology even though she knew it she should be owning up to starting the messaging.

"Ah Lily." Neville returned to the greenhouse.

"I'm sorry Professor, it was just without practical..."

"I know, you find the theory work tedious. Your father was the same." Neville smiled: "And I don't mind, but I always have to cover this stuff at the start of the year and well it bores me as well."

"So why have you kept me back?" Lily asked him.

"Mainly because I wanted to talk to you. I was looking for an excuse the hole lesson to hold you back and you have it to me. Now, have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?" He asked her.

"Yeah, Dad wrote to us as well about it." Lily replied.

"That's Harry for you, always one step ahead of all of us." Neville chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you wanted to lecture me about keeping safe and not doing anything stupid?" She sighed staring at her feet.

"Lily, look at me. I know you as more than a student of mine. You are my goddaughter, and that gives me more responsibility as well as being a professor."

"Hang on, shouldn't you be protecting your daughter first?"

"Alice isn't in danger, but you are with your father's past. He killed Voldemort, and some people see him as the ultimate hero. The escapees are going to be looking for revenge." Neville stared at her, then carried on: "Your Dad is a very capable wizard, and they'll be a fool to face him. Therefore they will try to get to him another way, possibly through you."

"Ok." Lily said.

"What I'm trying to say is to act cautiously this year, especially with Hogsmeade visits, you know stick to the main streets. Don't head for the Shrieking shack. You are always tempted by trouble, and I want you to avoid it at all costs."

"Even if it's just for fun?"

"Yes," Neville told her: "One slip and that could be it."

Ok, thanks for the advice." Lily grabbed her bag.

"Tell Professor Slughorn you were with me, but he shouldn't mind you being late." Neville replied: "And I mean it Lily, stay safe."

"I'll try to." She replied.

The rest of the lessons were as slow as the first ones. Many teachers did an introductory to the third year as well as 'laying down the rules" as they liked to call it.

They left History of Magic just after three in the afternoon. Jen caught up with Lily: "Lil, I'm really sorry I didn't own up in herbology, it's just well I thought you would get off lightly with him. I mean you know what with him being your godfather."

"It's fine, I didn't get into too much trouble." Lily replied.

"Oh we'll that's good." Jen flashed a toothy grin back at her: "Wait, who are those people?" Lily recognised the ministry badge immediately.

"They're Aurors." Lily replied.

"Why are they here?"

"My Dad sent them," Jen dashed a look at her: "After the breakout he wants the school protected."

The news of the new arrivals spread across the school and soon it was the conversation topic in the Great Hall. Lily ate hers quietly knowing not I draw attention to herself. "See you back at the common room." She left her friends and began to make her way to the Library. She wasn't intending to stay there, but it gave her the time to work out where was peaceful.

"And where are you off to young lady?" An Auror stopped her in the process of working out which staircase to take.

"The library." Lily replied.

"It's closed, the Aurors are searching it." He told her sternly.

"Oh ok, I'll just head to my common room." She turned away.

"The common room is this way. I've had enough. I don't know what you're up to but I suggest you come up with some answers. Turn out your pockets." The Auror ordered her.

Lily revealed two knuts, the charm bracelet Aurora gave her that she couldn't wear in case someone asked her about it, a hair bobble and a familiar piece of folded parchment. She tried to explain what it was: "I like to carry parchment around, in case I have homework to jot down."

"Very peculiar, what is your name?"

"Lily." She replied carefully avoiding her surname.

"Auror Doe, may I ask you to leave my student alone?" Lily turned around and she found Professor McGonagal with her arms folded.

"She is acting very suspicious, I will have to inform the Head Auror about it." He told her.

"Is that so? I'm sure Harry Potter will be delighted to know what his daughter has been up to. He may even confirm her as a suspect." She smirked at him.

"This is Harry's girl?" He gasped finding out the girl was none other than Lily Potter.

"Yes, now hurry along. I'll be sure to tell him of this development." Professor McGonagal replied. The Auror left hurriedly.

"Thanks Professor." Lily smiled.

"I know Harry never liked to be shadowed. I'm guessing it is the same with you." Lily nodded: "Though times are dangerous, stay close to others."

"Don't worry, I won't go too far."

**I apologise for the lack of Malfoy in this chapter, he will appear soon! Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as the first part of part two. I tried to get this updated earlier as I was so excited to write it. I have eventually begun to plan ahead and work out a schedule for their relationship. So if I was you, watch this space!**

**Please review, I accept all anonymous as well! So not having an account is not an excuse!**

**L x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! So, I'm kinda still building up to Lily and Scorpius actually meeting. But still, this is an action filled chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I know some of you have been desperate for an update. I'm back to school this week so don't expect much more in the coming weeks.**

**Keep reading, I promise you some Lily/Scorpius soon.**

**L x**

Chapter 14: Hogsmeade

It was true, Lily adored being a Gryffindor. She never felt homesick being around cousins almost all the time and she now had great friends. It was the end of October and as outside grew colder the common room grew cosier. Lily crept downstairs one dark Monday evening and sat around the clump of armchairs usually used by her family. Everyone knew this as the "Weasley Corner."

"Hey Lil." Fred greeted her. He was dealing out snap cards, "Wanna play?" She had the worst luck ever when it came to exploding snap cards so she shook her head and smiled back at him.

"Lily, have you done that Charms essay yet?" Hugo asked her.

"Yeah, just need to read it through." She leant against the arm of the chair. She was wearing Teddy's old jumper that still came down her knees and thick leggings. It was her favourite outfit when it came to not leaving the common room on winter night.

"Doms, how do you win all the time?" Janes threw his cards down onto the table in frustration.

"On pure talent." She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Oh come on, you obviously cheat, sneaky veela." Albus teased.

"Oi, watch it!" She shouted back.

"You forgot the part where she is half Weasley, you know with the temper and everything." James laughed.

"What's wrong with us Weasleys Potter?" The eldest Weasley cousin Roxanne asked him.

"Nothing, I was only referring to your slightly tendency to get a tad bit annoyed over nothing." He looked scared. Roxy was not the cousin you wanted to mess with. She was skinny and talk like Uncle George but seemed to have immense physical strength.

"Well at least I'm not an arrogant Potter." She replied.

"You make me laugh Rox." James smirked. Lily giggled at brother and cousin. The group talked for another half an hour then eventually faded off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Lily handed her permission slip to Filch and left with her friends for Hogsmeade. It was an easy walk down hill all the way. "It's nice to get out the castle, you know just for a bit." Alice said. Lily knew she felt suffocated due to being constantly watched by her father.

"Yeah, I've never been to a wizarding village." Kirsten walked hastily desperate to get to the shops.

"Oh, this is the only one in the UK. But Lily said her Uncle Charlie lives in one in Romania." Jen looked towards her.

"Yeah, but it's mostly just people who work in the dragon sanctuary that live there." Lily added.

"Still cool, bet you've all seen loads more magic than me." Kirsten sighed.

"Ah, there's the Three Broomsticks, anyone fancy a butterbeer?" Lily asked them.

"Yeah, then we can go to your uncle's shop." Jen suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Alice entered the inn first. They found a quiet table by the window with four armchairs. Jen and Kirsten got the four Butterbeers and they sat sipping them. "Say Lily, who's with your brother over there?" Jen subtly pointed over to Albus sitting in the corner of the pub.

"Some Hufflepuff in his year, bit of a bimbo. Only met her once." Lily replied.

"Are they serious?"

"No, I don't think he really likes her to be honest, but she's all over him." Lily sighed. She knew Albus just liked the idea of having a girlfriend. She wasn't interested in him either, just his surname. Jen looked uncomfortable; it was almost as if she was jealous. But Lily didn't want to say anything. They drank their butterbeer and left.

They entered the square. It was chilly and Lily zipped up her coat. She could see three black figures at the bottom of the street: "What are they?" Kirsten asked as they glided closer.

"They look like dementors, guards of Azkaban." Alice said huddling up to Jen to keep warm. This fact was made certain when they got closer. One came right up to Kirsten and started to almost inhale her. Jen screamed and Alice looked scared. But Lily drew her wand: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She had never used the spell before and didn't think it would work.

The Lioness at the tip of her wand scared the creatures away. The girls gaped in awe of the ghostly image. Lily grinned at her achievement. "Potter!" She heard Professor's Mcgonagal's voice.

"Yes, Professor." Lily walked towards her.

"You can come with me to the castle. Neville, can you get a message through to Harry Potter and tell him Dementors have attacked one of my students. Hagrid can carry Miss Durron up to the hospital wing. Ah George Weasley, can you try and calm this street down as well as keep an eye on the rest of the students."

Lily left Hogsmeade walking hastily with her headmaster. They reached the gargoyle and she followed the professor up: "Did your father teach you that spell?" McGonagal sat down at her desk.

"No." Lily replied.

"Then who did?"

"No one."

"That is very complex magic for a third year. You cannot have done it for the first time." Professor McGonagal said.

"I used to chase my father's patronus around the garden. James told me they were to provide a shield." Lily explained.

"I'm sorry I got here as soon as I heard." Lily's father appeared out of the fireplace: "Sorry, but what has my daughter done?" She met eyes with her father. He seemed under the impression that she had done something wrong.

"A corporeal patronus to be exact." She replied.

"What?" Harry looked stunned.

"The dementor attacked Miss Durron, one of Miss Potter's friends. Your daughter acted quick, and produced a full body patronus in the form of a lion."

"How? Has somebody taught you?" Harry looked to his daughter.

"No, James told me when he managed to conjure one that it's about concentration and a happy thought. To be honest, it's not complicated." Lily explained.

"I achieved it within a year, but not within a minute. What form did it take?" Harry asked her.

"A lioness, it was pretty cool." Lily grinned.

"Ok, Lily can you go and get Auror Doe. He'll be patrolling the castle, but you know where to find him." He winked at her referring to the map: "Oh and come back with him, I want another chat with you."

Lily took the piece of parchment out of her pocket when she left the office. Auror Doe was up next to the Gryffindor tower. She quickly ran up the stairs: "Auror Doe, you're needed in the Headmaster's office. I'm to go with you."

"Ah, she's realised you're up to something." He replied: "Come on then." Lily smirked at her feet knowing he was wrong.

"Auror Potter? I can see this girl obviously has done something extreme this time." Doe smiled.

"Don't you ever accuse my daughter of anything? It is not your job to discipline her." Harry shouted at him.

"Well someone has to, didn't realise you were so relaxed with her." He replied.

"My daughter is my business, not anyone else's."

"I don't envy you, she's a bundle of trouble." Lily could sense her father's anger.

"Why did you commission dementors for both the castle grounds and Hogsmeade?" He asked him.

"To protect them." Doe replied pleased with his achievement.

"And that was your job, I didn't want dementors because of the fear of what happened today."

"What happened?" Doe asked him.

"One of them attacked a student, she's in the hospital wing." Harry told him.

"Ah well, she'll need further investigation." Doe suggested.

"No she won't, dementors attack people who have experienced bad things. Kirsten's father was violent towards her mother." Harry explained: "I can't trust Aurors who go behind my back. I put you in charge of protecting my children and the rest of my students."

"Well then put me on another job."

"No, never again. Clear you desk at the ministry and hand in your badge. Someone who calls my daughter a bundle of trouble doesn't deserve this job." Harry opened the door and let the Auror leave.

"Harry, I'll leave you to it." Professor Mcgonagal left the office.

"Thanks Dad, for standing up for me." Lily smiled .

"Sit down." He told her.

"Why did you say you needed someone to protect us as in James, Albus and me?" Lily asked her.

"There's been threats, on our family. We are all vulnerable now, in more danger than you know. I didn't tell you that was the real reason because I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry." Harry apologised.

"It's ok, but why didn't you just come to Hogwarts yourself? Then you know the job would have been done properly."

"I didn't want to hover over you at school. This is your time to be independent and maybe get up to down mayhem once in a while. With me here, you couldn't be yourself." Harry explained: "And plus, I have to hunt them down before they get here."

"Is it that bad?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed rubbing his scar: "I can't tell you the half of it. And the last thing I need is an untrusting Auror. I'll get someone else to do this job, someone that's got experience."

"I'm sorry, but he was horrible." Lily admitted.

"McGonagal told me of your run in with him." Harry smirked: "I don't care whether you were trying to get a moment's peace, but Lil, I think you should be staying close to some people."

"I know, I try to but sometimes there's so many people and I need to be by myself. Weasley cousins are as bad as handcuffs. You can never be alone or free."

"You know, I grew up with no real family, so Lily you are extremely lucky to have them. They will look after you." Harry patted her shoulder: "I'm proud of you, now show me your Patronus."

Lily casted the charm again and Harry grinned as the lioness circled him. She lost concentration and the animal returned to the tip of her wand. Harry pulled his daughter into a hug: "Well done for today, but I need to get back to the office and you need to check on your friend."

"I'll miss you."

"Peach, it's only a few weeks till Christmas. But if there is anything you want to tell me, then write. I want to know how my staff are getting on as well." Harry kissed her forehead then left the office: "Oh and one more thing, don't tell anyone Kirsten and her mother are under Ministry and muggle protection from their father. She will tell you herself when she's ready."

**As you can see, I like writing about Lily and Harry. The father/daughter thing is so cute! Anyway, this leads into one bonanza of an event next chapter! I can't wait to write it. Also, any questions about his sotry or the author, feel free to ask me!**

**Please review, you would make me so happy!**

**L x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you like it anyway. It doesn't really matter that much to the story but I guess it was a nice one to write. I'm so busy at the moment and somehow I'm getting by. So if I don't update in 3 or 4 weeks, it's because I'm so busy!**

**Thanks for everything; it means so much to me!**

**L x**

Chapter 15: Lily's birthday.

On 31st of October 1981, James and Lily Potter were murdered brutally by an infamous dark wizard who desired to kill their son. Their deaths will go down in wizarding history, as well as their orphaned son. But exactly 26 years later, Lily Luna Potter was born.

Lily had always hated her birthday, mainly because of the association with her Grandparent's birthday. Her father always seemed detached and cut off on her birthday and they would have to visit their graves every year. Although, since she went to Hogwarts, things had changed. Her presents and cake were sent to her, and she had a party in the common room that was mostly for Halloween, but her cousins liked to celebrate hers too.

She sat down to breakfast that morning and her cousins cheered for her 14th. Lily opened the biggest card first, knowing it would be from her parents:

_"Dear Lily_

_Happy 14th Birthday, have a great day sweetie_

_Love Mum and Dad._

_PS, this was your Grandmother's, we thought you would like it.__  
_  
The present was a small necklace with a lily pendant hanging from it. She stroked the back of it and it revealed: "You will always be my Lily." Lily smiled down at it. Her Dad always put thought into her birthday presents and even though it had cost him nothing, it had a meaning nothing in any shop would to her. She wrapped round her neck and fastened the clasp, them moved her collar to the front so it was out of sight. Her next presents were from her brothers which was a broomstick care kit and some pearl earring she had noticed in Muggle London that her mother must have spotted her looking at. Rose had bought her an enchanted hair brush which could eliminate all tats in one single brush, and Dominique had bought her some Muggle CDs which Lily had to wait until she got home for Christmas before she listened to them. Her other presents from her cousins were gifts from Weasley wizard wheezes and sweets from Honeydukes as well as a homemade cake from her Grandparents for her to share.

Even though it was Halloween, it was a Wednesday and Hogwarts was to run like every Wednesday. Lily legged it up to the Gryffindor common room to drop her presents off so she wouldn't be so late for class. Her first lesson was potions, which Lily always enjoyed. "I'm really sorry I'm late sir."

"Miss Potter, don't worry, Miss Longbottom was telling me it was your birthday. I'm sure I can excuse you on such an occasion." Professor Slughorn admitted. She looked over to her seat, but it seemed to be taken by Hugo. Alice wouldn't admit it to her, but Lily assumed the two were becoming close. Though the fact she had nowhere to sit annoyed her slightly. "Sir, I have nowhere to sit."

"Ah, it seems Mr Weasley has taken over your desk. Nevermind, I'm sure that he can find his way back at the start of next lesson. Considering that Miss Zabini is too ill to attend lessons today, you may sit with Miss Malfoy." Lily sighed, the day couldn't get anymore awkward.

Professor Slughorn set them away on a simple potion. The only problem was they had to work it pairs. Lily picked up the jar of hornbeam slugs but realised Aurora had reached for it at the same time: "Oh sorry, would like to do this?" Lily asked her.

"No you're fine." Aurora replied. She had grown up since they were first years. Her eyes looked almost crystallised and were a subtle sky blue with tiny flecks of sapphire. Her soft blond hair waved down her back and her cheekbones defined her flawless face. Lily knew many of the boys shared some sort of desire for her. She could even be mistaken for Veela.

"Ok, how many do you think we should put it then?" Lily asked her.

"Two, maybe three if it doesn't change colour." Aurora murmured. Lily scooped them out the jar and dropped them in the potion. It changed colour immediately after the second one. "Perfect." Aurora grinned.

"Yeah, I think it'll work." Lily smiled back.

"Happy Birthday by the way."

"How did you know?" Lily looked shocked.

"I never forgot, you were the first friend I bought a present for. And it's kinda hard to miss that stack of presents on your table." Aurora admitted.

"Oh ok, thanks." Lily told her.

"You still wearing that?" Aurora looked down at her bracelet.

"Yeah, I don't tend to take it off. I love the design." Lily observed it: "And it means something to me."

"Yeah, I was hoping for that." Aurora stirred the potion. Lily didn't know what to say, the atmosphere between them had become awkward.

At the end of the lesson Aurora said: "Bye Lily."

"Bye" Lily said but she didn't think Aurora heard her as she left the classroom in such a rush. She picked up her books while the classroom emptied. "Miss Potter you better hurry along to your next lesson."

"Sorry Sir, I'll be going then." Lily turned away.

"Yes, and have a good birthday." Slughorn wished her.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Potter, I once held a Slug club where some of my most talented and powerful students were asked to many social events. The original one was when your Grandmother was alive, she was my favourite student. And the second one was your father's time at Hogwarts. He remains my most famous ex student to date. I like to catch up on them, so I collect little snippings of the Daily Prophet as almost trophies if you can see it that way."

"So you have the one when I was born?" Lily asked him. He handed her the slip of paper:

"POTTER'S PRECIOUS PETAL.

On the anniversary of his parent's death, Harry Potter eagerly attended the birth of his first and only daughter. Named after her grandmother and family friend, Lily Luna Potter was born mid morning today at St Mungo's in London.

Although such a sad day for Mr Potter, he remains pleased with his new arrival and told the press: "I think she really is something that is worth celebrating for. We're celebrating life as we remember death. That in true context, gives the situation an almost memorable feeling. She truly is my flower, and I promise to protect her no matter what."

Lily looked down at the paper and felt in admiration of her father's comment: "Can I borrow this?" She asked him.

"Of course, no rush to give it back as well." Slughorn replied: "But you better move on to your next class, who is your Professor?"

"Professor Longbottom sir." Lily said.

"Ah, well he may let you off considering it is your birthday, off you go then." Lily left the dungeon after thanking him again for the news clipping and headed to the greenhouses.

**I hope this ties you over until the next chapter, it's gonna be a big one! I've already plannee ahead and I know that the meeting between her and Scorpius will be at least before chapter 20! **

**Thanks again… Please review! **

**L x**

**P.S Does anyone have facebook? If so like the page**_** "what exactly is the function of a rubber duck? Arthur Weasley. **_**It's run by me and my friends, I'm admin Dobby!**

pages/what-exactly-is-the-function-of-a-rubber-duck-Arthur-Weasley/387885644611115?ref=hl


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I'm ill so I got to spend the day off school today! Lucky for you because I managed to finish this chapter. It's an eventful one that will probably twist the story a bit. But I won't ruin what happens! **

**L x**

**P.S Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and subscriptions, anyone who has reviewed will be mentioned at the end of this story!**

Chapter 16: A day that will change all.

"Lily, it's snowing!" James shook her and she opened her eyes.

"How did you even get in here?" She asked him groggily.

"Magic of course!" James exclaimed. Lily knew it, her brother had always been a dab hand at everything: "I'll see you down at breakfast in five."

Lily managed to pull herself out of bed and pull over an old Quidditch sweatshirt and some old skinny jeans. She wrapped her Gryfindor scarf around her and grabbed her winter coat before heading down to the Great Hall. Her cousins and brothers were dressed in he same sort of clothing, wrapped up for a Weasley snowball extravaganza. Jen, Kirsten and Alice slowly followed into the hall and were invited into the fight. As usual, the team captains were Fred and James. On Fred's team were Roxy, Rose, Lucy, Lorcan, Louis, Kirsten and Jen. On James' team were Albus, Dom, Lily, Lysander, Alice and Hugo. The boys spent their breakfast discussing tactics as normally the snowball fights between the families became quite competitive.

"Pelt it at him, knock him dead Lily!" James shouted to her as she narrowly avoided a snowball. She swung her arm back and suddenly pushed it forward with so much force that when the snowball hit Lorcan's arm he nearly fell back onto the snow.

"Good one Lil, knocking over my brother like that, you have a great throwing arm." Lysander shouted at her. Lily grinned back. Lysander was not like Lorcan in any way. They have the same blond hair but Lorcan likes his rather short and Lysander let his curl and shape his face. His dreamy blue eyes stand out as they are so big and wide. Lily found herself sometimes feeling attracted to him, but she could never date him as he was almost family in a way and they were only ever going to be friends. Fred shouted to his team: "I'll chase Lily, she's the hardest to get and you get the rest."

Lily suddenly sprinted off towards the castle narrowly dodging snowballs. Fred teased: "Don't think I'm too scared of being caught with a snowball in the castle!" as she ran to wards the entrance. She took him up on his advice and ran straight into the entrance hall, and raced up the stairs to a deserted corridor.

Immediately she was grabbed by an man wearing a hooded cloak. He dragged her viciously along to an unoccupied classroom where locked and shut the door. "Lily Luna Potter, just the girl we were looking for." Another man came up to her and stroked her face with delight. The other man chuckled.

"Why you do look so much like your measly father." He said.

"Don't say a word against my father." She retorted.

"Tell me then, why ain't he here to protect his little Potter princess? Why hasn't he been able to catch us and throw us in Azkaban?" The man lifted his hood to show dark brown eyes: "Tie her up, Amycus."

"Don't worry boss." Amycus replied.

"And now, Crucio!" Lily screamed with pain as the curse hit her, she was defenceless with her wand being in her jeans picket and not being able to reach it.

"Did that hurt, little baby?" He lowered himself down to her. She was strapped to a chair and couldn't move an inch. Lily opened her mouth to speak but found that words didn't come out: "I wouldn't try to talk, would be a bit dangerous in a situation like this. Sectumsempra!" He chanted, and Lily's world went pitch black.

She could feel herself being carried hastily by someone to the hospital wing with an unfamiliar manly scent. It was almost irresistible, like chocolate or honey. The person didn't speak, but she felt herself being laid on the bed. Then she heard footsteps walking away.

* * *

"How is she?" Lily could hear her father ask.

"She has stopped bleeding out, but he remains unconscious for the moment. We don't know anything more until she's woken up." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Ginny is away on a Quidditch tour, she'll be back later this week."

"I don't think they'll be any need to contact her unless this gets worse. There's nothing she can do. It's up to Lily. You can stay the night?"

"Yeah, I think I will." She felt her father's hand reach out for hers and grasp it.

* * *

Lily opened her eyes groggily the next morning. She looked around the white and clean hospital wing. Then she tugged her hand out of her father's grasp which suddenly woke him up. "Lily!" He looked shocked to realise she was awake.

"Am I okay?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Well, you were hit by a curse that caused you to bleed excessively which meant you immediately passed out, but it seems you gained more than that. A few broken ribs, a black eye and a bleeding swollen hand and some nasty cuts is all you left with. I think I'm lucky to see you alive though. Do you feel okay?" Harry explained.

"Yeah, but from previous Quidditch injures I think it'll hurt once those potions wear off. I know what you're going to ask Dad, you want to know what happened."

"No, Lily I want you to think about it and concentrate just before it happened, then when I tell you, let the memory play itself out." Harry explained.

"Okay, I can do that." She thought about Fred chasing her into the castle and the man behind the door waiting to grab her. Her father cast a spell then she took herself through everything that happened that night up until she was unconscious. "That's all I needed." Harry smiled at her.

"How do you know what happened though?"

"Lil, do you know what a legilmens is?" Harry asked her.

"You're a leglimens?" Lily replied.

"Yes, but not a very good one. Though I thought it would be better if you didn't talk about it. I will just simply place the memory in this vial then other Aurors can see it." Harry said.

"Do you use this on all your victims?" Lily asked.

"Many people do not want someone nosing around in their memories so they don't consent to it. Though, as your parent you didn't need to."

"Ah, Miss Potter you're awake. How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey interrupted Harry's speech.

"I'm okay, thanks." Lily smiled weakly.

"Do you mind if I change this hand dressing? It should have stopped bleeding. Though the other ones on your stomach where the curse hit you should be fine. I changed them before you woke up."

"Ok, but I'm not going to look." Lily told her.

"That's fine by me." She unraveled the bandage while Lily stared out the window. Harry leaned in to get a closer look. The wrist and hand was swollen and stained with the blood. Harry couldn't believe that there was only one cut. Obviously her wrist was sprained or the tendons had been pulled due to the size of it but the external look of it was minimal.

"How big and deep is it?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, I'll clean it then we can have a proper look. This may sting Potter." Lily jumped when she began to clean the blood.

Harry's eyes began to wander and he tediously watched Madam Pomfrey clean his daughter's hand. "Mr Potter, have a look at this, and it seems to have been cut with a cursed knife."

Lily turned around at that moment and looked at her hand. On it was a bright red scar covering the front of her palm. It was only too familiar, a lightning bolt scar.

**I've left you on a cliffhanger, oops! Anyway, the next chapter will follow it on. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I promise some Scorpius and Lily shortly in the upcoming chapters! But I'm really busy as I've got a music grade and 3 exams coming up. My final year at high school is so hectic!**

**Please review, it'll make me write faster!**

**L x**


	17. Chapter 17

Hi, this is the authors note but I'm uploading on my phone so it isn't in bold sorry! This is such a long chapter so it'll last you some time until I get the next one written but hopefully this leads on to what you've all been waiting for.  
Thanks for the reviews and support I have received, it means so much to me  
L x

* * *

Chapter 17: Isolation  
Lily felt isolated the least few weeks of her first term back at Hogwarts. She spent another week in the hospital wing with her Dad there most of the time and Fred constantly apologising for chasing her. He didn't know what was round that corner, Lily thought.

Her ribs and lacerations to her body had healed nicely. She was still sore, but it was manageable now without pain relief. Her black eye had faded and the swelling of her hand had shrunk. The only that hasn't changed was the scar. Not many people had noticed it, only really her family knew. The death eater attack was the talk of the school. Her father had worked out how they had got in, and immediately removed a strange mysterious cabinet from school. She was curious to know what it was, but one thing Lily must never do, was ask her father about work.

It was true, Harry was still very secretive about his work. He didn't want Ginny or the kids worrying about apparent dangers to them. It was better just to leave his work at the ministry or in his office at home and enjoy some time with his family.

As the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station on a cold December evening, Lily felt a brief sigh of relief for leaving Hogwarts. Her last term had been a nightmare, especially the end. As well as feeling alone and upset, she had to forfeit Quidditch because she wasn't fully recovered yet. It was her only outlet where she felt she actually achieved in.

Hugo sat back in his seat reading a textbook. Lucy was busy playing with Asper. Alice sat next to her gazing in awe out the window and Jennifer and Kirsten chatted and giggled quietly. It was if Lily intimidated them. They were too scared to even talk to her in case the death eaters came up. Lily thought they didn't understand that she just wanted things to go back to normal.  
They arrived at the station and Ginny ran up to Lily cupping her in her warm motherly arms: "Oh Lily, I'm ever so sorry I couldn't come and see you. I was in Bulgaria you see, commentating on Quidditch." Ginny apologised: "How are you?"

"I've been better Mum." She stared at her feet.

"C'mon, let's go home, your father is waiting in the car. He couldn't find a parking space so he's circling the station. It's Muggle madness." Ginny exclaimed. They found James and Albus and left the platform.

They had been driving just under ten minutes when Lily realised they weren't leaving London: "Aren't we going the normal route home?" Albus asked exactly what she was thinking.

"No, we can't go home. It's too dangerous. We're spending Christmas where your mother and I have been living." Harry replied.

He parked the car in a street full of old Victorian terraces. They got out, with Lily ad her brother towing their trunks along. Harry led them around the corner, where there was a small courtyard with houses surrounding it. He flicked his one, and out of nowhere another house appeared from numbers eleven and thirteen. "Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place kids."

The house was a dark shade of grey and it looked older than the others. Harry walked up as led them inside. Lily thought it was odd and felt strange coming from Hogwarts to a different place. "Dad, what is this place?" James asked.

"James, this is 12 Grimmauld Place, the ancient noble house of Black. My Godfather Sirius inherited it then I did. Though more importantly it was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a resistance group we were part of in the war." Harry explained.

"So that's why some people on the memorial plaque have a Phoenix next to their name. People like Teddy's Dad and Uncle Fred?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. Your rooms are on the top floor. Here Lily I'll take yours, don't want you straining yourself." Harry grabbed her trunk and dragged it up the stairs. She slowly flowing. They entered a room that on the front of the house. It had a wooden floor and high ceiling. Her things from home had been placed neatly. "We've tried to make it as nice as possible, but we might not be here long so I'll probably not even decorate."

"It's fine Dad, I don't mind." Lily added.

"I'm sorry that you're spending your holidays cooped up in here Peach. But I need to keep you safe." Harry explained: "We have round the clock ministry protection practically on the doorstep here in London. It's a lot more safer. Plus, this house isn't easy to find."

"Aren't we going to Grandma's on Christmas Day?" Lily asked.  
"No, we can't. I invited everyone here but since the Order, well nobody really wants to come back here. So we're just going to have a small Christmas, just the five of us. Teddy's decided he'll visit in the afternoon though."

"Oh ok, so we can't go to Grandma's definitely?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, I can see what I can do but the Minister is strongly against me even coming to work these days." Harry replied. He pulled his daughter into a hug: "I know how hard it is, but we have Mum, James and Albus. I'm sure we can have a great time. We can still go to the Order Of the Phoenix memorial Ball. There's plenty of protection there."  
He left sighing wishing he could do much. Lily traced the scar on her hand then sat down on the old bed.

The one thing that all the Potters missed the most was their Muggle television. It allowed them to watch so many comedies and dramas. James and Lily especially loved those shows where Muggle pretended to be wizards and did card tricks or sawed a person in half. That night all they could do was read a book or play Wizards chess. Ginny was busy reading a Muggle travel brochure she had found on a street corner. "Hey Harry, some of these holidays seem actually quite good. We should try one next year."

"That would be cool. I mean we could go a visit Uncle Charlie again." Albus piped up.

"We've been to Romania a few too many times already kid. How about France or Italy?" Harry suggested.

"I would love to go to a Villa with an outdoor pool that we can lounge around all day." Ginny dreamed.

An hour later Ginny came upstairs to wish Lily goodnight. Lily climbed into to bed and Ginny sat down. "You know, this term has been hard on you Lil. You should be proud of yourself. How are you really?"

"Who have you been speaking to?" She asked.

"I can tell these things by just being your mother. Although I may have asked James about how you got on." Ginny replied.

"I'm fine, I mean all my injuries have healed." Lily admitted.

"I don't mean physically, I mean emotionally."

"I know what he did. I knew Crucio was an unforgivable curse but I didn't know what it did. Now I do, but he casting them is in the back of my mind all the time." Lily stared down at the quilt covers.

"Oh Lily! I didn't know. Does your father know?" Ginny gasped. Harry hasn't really told her the details other than Lily had been hurt in a death eater attack. "I think he does." She mumbled.

"Well I'll go and ask him just to be sure. You get some sleep, night." She crept out the room. Lily settled knowing she wouldn't sleep. It had been the same since that night, it seemed as everything had changed. She crept downstairs to hear what her parents were saying: "Harry, why didn't you tell me Lily had been tortured?" Ginny shouted.

"Calm down Gin. Look, I never wanted to hear that spell being cast ever again. That's why finding those death eaters was so important after the war, I didn't want this for my daughter!" Harry replied in a more serious tone.

"You never tell us anything. And I don't care if it's work or confidential. Lily is my daughter too! You have no right to protect me!" Ginny shouted back.

"I would tell you anything Gin, don't you dare question my trust in you. I don't want to come home every night and moan about work. I don't want you to know that things are getting so dangerous that I'm putting my own life at risk just to get to work." Harry raised his voice to match Ginny's.

"You think I'm blind don't you? I agreed to this move to Grimmauld place because I knew it was going to become so dangerous. You think I didn't notice those Aurors you sent me on the train with to my last Quidditch commentary? You don't even realise that I know that guy who walks past this street three times a day is actually a magical law enforcement officer? I know you too well to be naive to this Harry." She lowered hers: "I need to know what happened to Lily that night. I have a duty as a mother."

Ok, she was tortured then she lost so much blood that she passed out. The rest is unknown. We can only guess he punched her chest to break those bones. We can only guess that the scar was cut with a cursed knife."  
So you don't even know how she was found and carried to the hospital wing?" Ginny asked.

"No, all we know is that he shouted for Madame Pomfrey and legged it. But what she or he did was an act of a brave man." Harry revealed.  
"But he saved we life right?" Ginny asked him: "If he or she hadn't found her she wouldn't be alive. They would have killed her."

"Not exactly. You see, those men wanted Lily alive. They wanted to threaten me and show me what they could do. Ginny, they want me a dead man not my daughter." Harry sighed: "I know and understand these tactics. They knew that I would understand the real intention of that scar. The night that scar was first formed was the first time they lost their master. That night was when I became significant. They wanted to remind me, that scar is a sign of dark magic."

"So that's why security was tight at Hogwarts? You knew they would target your children?"

"No not my children. James and Albus are both strong lads, they wanted someone vulnerable. Someone like Lily, who I would hate to see her get hurt. I thought that maybe if I warned her then she'd keep herself safe." Harry said brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Lily would have kept herself safe if you had warned her all along Harry. I may not be oblivious to this but Lily is." Ginny told him: "I know she's still your little girl Harry, but you need to respect the fact that she can be trusted. If you don't give her responsibility, then she'll never learn."

"She's a third year Ginny, I don't want to scare her." Harry said.

"I know you don't, but lay off her a bit. Lily knows you're protecting her all the time, she needs some space. Please Harry, give her a sense of freedom when she goes back to Hogwarts. You've had Neville, a host of Aurors, James, Albus and even the Headmaster watching her this term and look what good it has done? She'll never tell you but she knows you better than you think, and I think she might have notice this." Ginny pleaded him.

"I never thought of Lily as a problem ever. She was so easy as a child. But now it seems she the hardest out of the three of them to do right by." He said: "Lily was the one that I was reluctant to tell her about the war. She always seems to question things, never accepts anything without knowing the explanation behind it."

"And who does that remind you of?" Ginny grinned.

"I know, it's me. Lily is like me. Difficult, stubborn and thinks she is alone, cut off from the world. When in fact, she has all I could have hoped for." Harry replied. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and headed upstairs overlooking Lily. He knew she couldn't understand why he didn't tell her off. She would never know that Harry wanted her to hear that conversation.

It was the day of Christmas Eve. The week had been tiresome for the Potter kids and they soon found that Grimmauld place became a dreary everyday. Lily lay reading in her bedroom when Harry entered with a box decorated with an emerald green ribbon.

"Today is the day of the ball." He sat down on her bed.  
"I know Dad." She went back to her book.  
"We don't have to go Peach. If you don't want to, you know face them. I won't make you." Harry smiled.

"We'll go. James and Al are itching to be out of the house and everyone expects you to go. I can't make that decision."  
"Lily, I will always put you before some ball that I have to make the same speech every year." Lily laughed. "I don't want to push you right back into life."

"No, let's go. A week and I'll be back at Hogwarts. Hiding away will only increase fears." Lily sighed.

"That's my girl, but you stay with me all the time, I'm definitely not letting you out of my site." Harry grinned and pushed the parcel forward: "A early Christmas present."

Lily opened it. It was a sleek black dress with a lace trim. It had no sleeves but a simple neck line. It was loose but gathered in a the waist and looked like it would finish above the knees. There was a matching belt with was a simple purple leather thin strap with a purple bow. Lily traced the intricate patterns.

"Thanks Dad, it's perfect." Lily hugged him.

"Your mother told me to pick something simple. Apparently ginger hair does not compliment many colours." Harry giggled.

"A lesson well learnt." Lily smiled.

"Don't pretend with me Lil, I know this hasn't been easy for you." He told her.

"All I know is that you're trying your best to stop this." Lily admitted. Harry grinned at her and left the room.

The Potter left their car outside the Ministry and left one of the men outside to park it. Ginny was wearing a radiant amber floor length dress that immediately made her ten years younger. Harry and her brothers were all wearing neatly arranged dress robes. Lily however looked beautiful. Her hair was loosely curled down to her shoulders but it had been given a simple black lace bow. Her dress fitted perfectly and she wore black tights and patent leather ballet shoes with it. She looked older and different. All of her family had noticed she had changed since the attack, she was a new but unsure Lily.

Harry took her by the hand and led her inside. His thumb felt the rough edge of her scar and traced it. they entered the function room. As usual, everyone cheered even though it was only the second year of the ball. They scanned their eyes across Lily who stared downwards awkwardly. Her news had been in the Daily Prophet. Harry grasped her hand tighter so everyone could see. It was almost intimidating enough so no one would say anything about it. Ginny entered with James and Albus on each arm. The family smiled for a photo for the Daily Prophet, and then Harry led them over to a table where the rest of the family were seated.

"Lily, oh look how you've grown." Molly immersed Lily in one tight unbreathable hug.

"Thanks Grandma." Lily smiled.

"Now are you ok?" Molly asked her.

"Yes. I am fine." She made it quite clear. Molly patted her on the shoulder and Lily turned around to watch the dancing. Ginny and Harry had already took to the floor and were waltzing. James took Dominique and Albus took Rose. Louis was dancing with Roxanne and Alice with Fred. Most of her single cousins danced with other cousins for fun. Molly had brought a date named Peter Harrod who used to be a Ravenclaw. Lucy was talking to others in her year. That left Lily and Hugo.

"Hey Hugo." Lily greeted him.

"Hullo Lil." Hugo sat down next to her: "I would ask you to dance but I'd probably step on your feet."

"It's fine, we can wait until the Weird Sisters come on after the meal." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my Dad head banging." Hugo grinned: "Everyone's missed James, Albus and you. It's kinda been lonely."

"It's not been the same without all you cousins." Lily chatted.

"Yeah, well there's always Easter." Hugo reminded her.

"Good point." Lily laughed.

"Care to dance, Lily Luna?" Lily looked up to see her adopted brother Teddy offering his hand.

"Oh sure Ted." Lily smiled. She glanced over to find Victoire marching Hugo off the the dance floor.

I've missed you sis." Teddy smiled.

"Me too." Lily agreed.

"You've changed. You're not the baby of the family anyone. Just shows how much everyone has grown when little Lily is nearly the height of her father." Teddy waltzed her around the room: "No one expected you to grow up."  
"I haven't changed that much."

"Yeah, there's something more serious about you. Anyway, I was gonna tell you and the rest tomorrow, but I've popped the question to Victoire." Teddy awaited Lily's reaction.

"That's great Ted! It's mean you'll finally be part of the Weasley tribe. Wait, hang on a moment what did she say?" Lily asked him. He nodded and Lily smiled.

"I'm glad you said it. Bill knows but nobody else. Do you think Mum will mind if I just spring this upon her tomorrow?"

"No, course not!" Lily exclaimed: "I mean Mum and Dad knew it was coming. You've been dating since I was ten and I'm now fourteen!"  
"May I raise your attention ladies and gentlemen?" Harry stood up on the stage: "This is the second year this ball had been held, and I myself will hope that there is many more to come. It's a great opportunity to catch up with old friends and have a good night before we all go and spend Christmas with your own families. But most important of all, it raises awareness of what war can do to us. I look across the room and see many battle scars, and I can only imagine the people who should be in this room today, but unfortunately can not be here."

Harry took a deep breath and continued: "Until this year I thought I had done my job properly. I thought for twenty three years that I had protected our world. From muggles, death eaters and other people who may not mean well to our society. I tried to cover up the real extent of the dangers for all of you so there was never that sense of fear we all know to have suffered again. But then, I have now realised this was an action I have become to regret. There is a new generation old enough to have responsibility but not young enough to still be naive and not know the reality. And this new generation has not be known to know suffering like we have. Conflict and war are a thing from a story their parents may tell them. In reality, conflict can come so close to you that it may be so hard for you to run away from it. Whether it's something that is going on for a few minutes, or many years. I want no conflict anymore, I want to appeal for peace. So if you tell your children and grandchildren anything, then teach them to make peace."  
Lily stared at the floor while everyone applauded him. She felt awkward to know that Harry's whole speech was based on her.

After a quiet and lonely Christmas, Lily returned to Hogwarts. Teddy's news had surprised and pleased everyone, and the family all enjoyed a brand new Weasley jumper. She sat in her bedroom waiting for the Ministry car to take them back to Hogwarts when her father came in: "You all packed?"

"Yup, I'm all packed and sorted." Lily smiled.

"You know, you don't have to go back. I can get your work sent home and you can have a few more days here." Harry suggested.

"Dad, I've had a break. If I don't go back to Hogwarts today, I will never go back." Lily told him.

"You call spending two week with James and Albus a break? What has happened to you?" Harry asked her.

"Without them I would have been lonely." Lily replied.

"I guess so." Harry sat down on her bed: "Look Lil, you're lucky to have brothers like yours, but if you ever need to speak to me."  
"I know. I will owl you." Lily smiled.

"No, I have arranged with Professor McGonagal to allow me to floo to her office directly from my office at work or here. All you have to do is go to her office and ask." Harry assured her.

"Ok, I'll bear that in mind. But I'm fine. Honestly." Lily stood up and took her trunk by the handles.

"The password is Quaffle." Harry winked at her.

Too long? Don't worry, they won't all be like this. I'm busy with exams, my biology is a week today. But then I'm free, yey!  
The next chapter is going to be so exciting for me to write! Please review!  
L x


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, sorry for the no update for a while. I've been ill for five or six weeks and had tons of work to do but I'm back! I had a chapter lined up but my laptop was wiped so then it had to be written again. Anyway we've reached 70 reviews and that's great! I'd love 100 though.**

**Thanks for everything,**

**L x**

Chapter 18: Back to school.

Lily returned to school feeling refreshed. She was still a bit down after what happened last term, but she was glad nobody talked to her about it. Her friends tried to avoid the subject.

"What did you get for Christmas Lil?" Jen asked the seventh morning at breakfast.

"I just got lots of little things. My brothers and Hugo got me an "Increase the speed of your broom kit" which I haven't used yet and my parents got me some new clothes and jewellery and other little things. What about you?"

"Oh that's cool. I got a new muggle CD player and a designer wand case." Jen replied and Lily smiled. She liked Jennifer. She was Kirsten's best friend more than her but Alice was closer to her. "Alice, you coming?" Lily picked up her books and left with Alice.

"Ugh, I hate how Jen always asks what you got and how much your parents spent to compare it with hers. She just has to make you look like a peasant." Alice moaned. Her and Jen didn't get on as well. They tended to fight sometimes and other times they would be awkward around each other. Alice was humble and proud of her small home with her family and didn't care for many things. When Jen seemed to think that the world revolved around money. Even though the Finnigans didn't seem to have much at all.

"At least she'll talk to me." Lily replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked.

"Even since I was sprung on by a few death eater last term, everyone seems scared to talk to me. Either that or they think I'm so miserable that I don't want friends anymore. Not talking about it isn't going to make it be forgotten, it's not going to make this scar disappear!" Lily ranted

"And have you realised yourself how hard it is to know what to say to you? You reply with one word answers or grunts nowadays, which make it hard to even try and keep a conversation going. You spend most of the time on your broom which you haven't been cleared by a healer to even ride on yet. And then there's the tiny problem of your short fuse and fiery temper, anything I say you lash out on me." Alice shouted back: "Do you even want friends anymore?"

"Alice, head straight to your lesson. I am disgusted at you, speaking to Lily like that. Lunchtime detention." Professor Longbottom came round the corner shouting at his only daughter.

"What? Dad!" Alice replied: "She started it."

"Leave it, meet me in my office after third period. Potter, come with me." He glanced angrily at Alice before guiding Lily towards his office.

"Professor, how much of that did you actually hear?" Lily asked him.

"All of it." Neville replied gesturing Lily to sit down: "Regardless of your mother's wishes for you to be treated like any other student this term, your father wants me to still keep an eye out for you."

"Am I in trouble then?" She asked.

"No, not at all. I just want a chat with you basically, and a chance for you to calm down." He replied.

"Ok."

"Lily, you do realise that even though the attack was five weeks ago, no one expects you to be absolutely fine. There are plenty teachers in this school that would have listened to what you had to say to Alice and tried to act upon it. You have to tell someone if you're struggling." He continued.

"I'm not struggling. I'm just a bit confused." Lily stated.

"What about?"

"The fact that everyone thinks I'm made of porcelain. The fact that I can't stop feeling so angry all the time." Lily replied.

"Look, the reason why people are treading so carefully is because nobody knows really what happened that day. Only the Aurors know because you never told anybody. They know that you went through some degree of pain and upset, and they don't want you to relive that in your memories. They care about you too much."

"I guess so. I think on that front it may just take time. My cousins are ok with me though, and my brothers. It's friends really. I'm sorry I got angry at Alice."

"Alice has this thing with pretending everything is fine. She doesn't like to accept problems in her life. She's annoying you the most because you're in effect a problematic person, and Alice doesn't like that. The anger will pass as well, believe it or not but most teenagers are a tiny bit tetchy. And I bet that was the first time you've done that." Neville chuckled.

"Yeah it was, I just want things to be back to normal."

"Ok, well I think that's enough deep talk today, but I wanna catch up with you later on in the week just so I know for my own sake how you're getting on. I will also have to inform Professor McGonagal, she's worried about you being too stressed." Neville explained.

"Why's everyone so worried about me all of a sudden? I'm still Lily." She said angrily.

"Well mainly because, believe it or not we've all been through something like what you're going through. You don't realise it yourself, but this has effected you and it can't just be pushed aside." Lily nodded and left the office.

People seemed to be overreacting over this attack she thought. This was nothing like the war and she could easily move on. But from that conversation onwards Lily even admitted to herself she had changed. She was no longer bubbly and bright, no longer "the happy one." She was more grown up, mature and subdued. What her Dad said to her Mum had also made her think she was so different to everyone.

Lily went to bathroom to look in the mirror. Her hair had lost its brightness due to lack of sunlight over the winter. Her freckles stood out as she hadn't bothered with makeup for the past four weeks or so since the attack. Her eyes had black circles surrounding them due to endless nightmares repeating over and over again what happened that night. She had lost weight due to loss of appetite, and her school uniform hung off her more than it ever had done. She now knew what everyone was talking about, Lily had hit a low point.

She headed to potions where she was greeted by the sight of Alice slyly looking at her as she chose to sit next to Rani Parvati instead of her. Lily was left with the only empty seat in the class, next to Aurora Malfoy. She slumped down in her chair. Aurora acknowledged her with a nod then began taking notes.

"Oh Potter, I was supposed to send you to Headmaster McGonagal's office five minutes ago. Apparently it's important. Off you go." Slughorn announced handing her a piece of paper with the password: "Whiskers" on it. She left the room.

Repeating the password, Lily climbed the steps leading up to the office: "Is that Miss Potter?" She heard McGonagal say.

"Yes Miss." Lily replied. She entered to see Healer Chang in the corner of the room. Lily smiled at her as she was a friend of her father's and the healer that treated her in the hospital wing when Pomfrey needed help.

"Apparently you need to be checked up. Some sort of follow up after...last term. I will take a gentle stroll around the grounds. Wait for me here Potter." She left her office in one swoop.

"How've you been Lily?" Cho asked her young patient.

"I'm fine." Lily replied.

"Your father used to always say that. You don't look fine, have you lost weight or grown taller?." She got a tape measure out and measured Lily's height: "Hmm, no you haven't grown. You've definitely lost weight. Have you been eating well?"

"I've been eating as much as I can." Lily stated.

"Which is?"

"Little, but once I'm training every day I'll work up an appetite."

"Well we might have to build your strength up before that can happen. I'll give you some protein shakes." She looked at her chart and muttered a spell which calculated Lily's weight: "Nausea? Headaches?"

"No not really." Lily replied.

"Meaning?"

"I'm struggling to concentrate." Lily replied.

"Problems sleeping? Fatigue?" Lily shook her head and Cho raised an eyebrow.

"Ok yes, I keep revisiting it in my dreams. I have nightmares." She stared at her feet.

"Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Most people have post traumatic stress after an event such as this. It's most likely the words?" Cho suggested.

"Yes, I hear them every night."

"Ok, well your emotional side isn't looking too great. Let's hope your body doesn't let you down." Cho turned the page over. "Can you lift your top up so I can check your ribs please?"

"Fine." Lily took her robes and her jumper off. Cho started to stare at the faded bruising, then she started to prod her upper abdomen. Lily flinched and muttered: "Ouch."

"I can't let you back on a broom with tender ribs. I'll organise an X-ray for next week, then we can see what's happened. The swelling and bruising around the eye has disappeared nicely so you can stop using the healing cream. What about the cuts?"

"They're fine; they barely hurt." Lily replied.

"But they're still there?"

"Faintly."

"And the hand? Does it function well? The bones were shattered inside." Cho asked.

"It's fine." Lily demonstrated by clasping her hand.

"Finally the scar, can I check it?" Cho asked.

Lily held her hand up: "It's still as distinct and recognisable. It sometimes bleeds uncontrollably, so I have to wear a bandage for a few days but then it stops. But it doesn't fade or heal."

"No I don't expect it too. Next time it bleeds, I would like to know so I can observe it in action." Cho sighed looking over the sheets: "Overall, you're really not fine at all Lily."

"I feel fine."

"No you don't. Someone still recovering physically that's not sleeping well or eating well won't. I can't let you back on a broom, your ribs could break again if the snitch brushed past you. Get some rest and some food. I'll send some more potions. I will return in two weeks to monitor the situation. If things haven't improved, then you'll have to go home. Here's your report and I'll send a copy to your parents. Goodbye Lily, take care."

Lily only had to wait two minutes until the headmistress returned. "Take a seat Potter, what's the verdict on Quidditch them? Can you train again?" She handed her the notes as she sat down: "Well that's a shame, you're a good player. Still, give it a few months and I'm sure the tables will turn.

"Hopefully." Lily sighed.

"Exhaustion, lack of eating, still recovering... The list grows longer." She put the notes down: "You know Potter, all of these aren't permanent."

"I know." She replied.

"We'll there's a few things we can try. We can allow you to eat alone in the kitchen. You could drop a subject. You could sleep in a separate dorm. Time allowed for naps, visits home on a weekend. There's ways around it."

"I don't want any of that." Lily said.

"Well it's better than having to be expelled on medical grounds. Which in two weeks could happen. Tell you what, just do three or four lessons a day for a week or so. See how that goes. You can choose I guess, on the grounds that you complete on lesson of each subject a week and you catch up in the Easter holiday or in the study periods." McGonagal suggested.

"Ok, I guess I could manage that." Lily said.

"Good, and I guess you could walk or jog to work up some strength, or just nap." She said.

"I could always fly."

"I know you're already flying, against any advice. Professor Longbottom said something about it when he came urgently this morning. It was then I called in your healer for a full assessment. Just to give us an idea."

"It helps, a lot. And I haven't fallen r hurt myself." Lily said: "If anything, I need to fly."

"I can't allow you to fly Lily, I would be putting you at risk. But I can turn a blind eye to it." McGonagal smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed it. It's the last chapter before the real plot sets in, yey! Sorry it's taken 18 chapters to get there. I also hope you all had a great Christmas!**

**Please review**

**L x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, sorry for no update for awhile. This is an exciting chapter actually! It took ages to write, and I don't think it's as good as some of my previous. But I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for everything, I can't believe how much praise my stories are getting!**

**L x**

Chapter 19: Midnight recovery.  
Lily was enjoying her free lesson a day. She'd been encouraged by Neville to skip one lesson of herbology and defence against the dark arts every week be used with him and her father she could catch up easily. He had also owled her parents unfortunately her healers report and Lily was awaiting her nagging letter from her mother at breakfast:

_Peach,_

_Surprised? Yeah it's me writing to you. I haven't shown your mother the report, she would be packing you off on the next train home. So it's between you and me, ok?_

_I've also received a note from McGonagal telling me of her solution. I think it's good, it's great actually. Also, keep off sleeping draught. It becomes addictive and then you rely on it too much. But missing lessons now means you can grab a snooze then. Look after your body a bit more kid and you'll be fine in a few weeks._

_I'm sorry to hear about Quidditch though. McGonagal was saying she was worrying about her old house losing this year. I'm sure you can bring it back somehow though this year. You're only one match down and the next is in March, which is another reason to listen to my advice. The other is to keep you mother sane._

_Anyway, enough of me rambling on. Please reply to this Lily; I want to know how you're getting on. _

_How've you tried a night stroll? The Hogwarts corridor of perfect for that meaningless walk._

_Mischief managed,_

_Dad_  
Lily was glad her dad wrote; he had given her a great idea. She could walk at night to tire herself out so she would have less trouble getting to sleep. She was determined to try at least looking well. Her cousin Dominique had taught her a few makeup charms that covered her dark circles. When she saw McGonagal, she smiled as if she was reassuring her that she was ok.  
However, Professor Longbottom was a different story. He was constantly watching over her, in a protective godfather way. He didn't mind that it was obvious she was five inches short on her last essay. Her brothers seemed the same; James tended to sit near her in the common room and Albus hung around at lunchtimes. This seemed to please Jen a lot.

Later that day, Lily had managed to lose her bodyguard of a brother so the girls could gossip in the common room at lunch. "Hey Alice!" Hugo said striding up to them.

"Hey." She replied turning slightly red in the face.

"I was wondering, you know that potions assignment that we got the marks back for?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, I got an A" Alice smiled.

"I got a T. Could you possibly help me improve mine. Slughorn has given me the chance to redo it before he tells Longbottom that I'm failing his subject." Hugo chuckled.

"Sure, I'll walk with you to transfiguration. Maybe we could discuss it on the way?" Hugo nodded and she picked up her books and left.

"They've left fifteen minutes to walk there! What was all that about?" Lily asked.

"Have you not noticed?" Kirsten raised her eyebrow.

"What? No, I haven't noticed. What's wrong with Alice?" Lily asked.

"She has the hots for a certain Weasley." Jen admitted.

"Hugo?" They nodded: "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She don't want seeing as he is your cousin and it may seem weird to you." Kirsten said.

"I'm cool with it. I don't mind who anyone in my family dates or fancies. It's their business." Lily smiled.

"Would you be ok with for example me going out with one of your brothers? It's just an example, I'm not inferring anything." Jen asked.

"Ok, maybe not that. I don't know, if it happened then I would need one to think about it. But it won't anyway, because you don't fancy James or Albus and my brothers won't date my friends."

"True." Jen sighed without Lily noticing.

It was evening and Lily sat in the common room with her other house mates. James was carrying on with Fred, Jen was giggling over a muggle magazine with Kirsten and she sat watching them. "Hey Lil, fancy nail painting?" Dominique asked her.

"I'm painted mine last night. I could do yours though?" She suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good. I mean I don't really have a steady hand." Dom replied.

"Alice! Can I borrow that pearl colour you always use?" Lily asked.

"Sure? I'll go and get it."

"I see those charms are coming in handy." Dom said.

"Who told you?" Lily asked.

"Everyone knows Lily. We're all one big family. James told Albus who told Fred who told Roxy and so on." Lily rolled her eyes: "It's nothing to be annoyed about, we all care for you. You're like everyone's baby sister."  
"I'm using them to save time. It gives me a lie in." Lily replied.

"They're useful for that, but don't feel you have to hide yourself away Lil. We don't need to think you're ok." Dom wrapped her arm around her but Lily shrugged it off.

"I'm not being ungrateful, but I don't really need or want your comfort or sympathy." Lily snapped. Everyone turned around and looked at her: "In sorry, but if you were me you'd be frustrated if you could never achieve a normal conversation with someone with no sense of sympathy. I want to play pranks with James and Fred like I used to, I want to attempt to face Hugo at chess. I want to talk about boys and beauty with my friends. I'm not depressed, I want to move on with my life. I'm already having nightmares, don't make me dread the daytime too." She stormed off to her room and sat on her bed. Lily wished she had her muggle iPod so she could drown everything out. Instead she wrote to her father:

_Dad,_

_Thanks for the letter, and the advice. Even if I don't pay any sort of attention to it, it gives me hope. Things are hard back at school. Everyone's so distant and awkward. Even James and Albus, and some teachers as well. It's like I'm made of glass, if they touch me I disintegrate. So I snapped at them, and pushed the people away that care about me. I can only hope that things will get better. It's only the start of term anyway.  
Love always,_

_Lil_

She finished letter and sighed. She got changed and lay silently in her bed, hoping to sleep.

Hours later she woke feeling wide awake. She had managed to stop her dream before it got to the part that she could never forget. Taking her father's advice, she left her dormitory with the marauders map in one hand and a lamp in the other. The corridors were mainly empty, there was only a few wandering students and Filch, who was in the lower corridors. This only meant that Lily could only retreat upstairs, and that meant the astronomy tower. She folded her map and put it in her jumper picket before climbing flight after flight if stairs.

It was quiet and relaxing to be wandering such a desolate castle. Until she got to the top step if the tower, and sitting there with a book was the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

"Isn't a bit past your bedtime for you Potter?" He sniggered.

"It's not just me breaking the rules you know, it's you as well."

"Well done, couldn't have done that without you." He said sarcastically: "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question." Lily replied sternly.

"Cool it, redhead. Learn to control your temper. I'm simply trying to read a book without any disruption." Scorpius explained: "And you?"

"I'm wandering corridors aimlessly." Lily said.

"Aren't you scared of the death eaters coming to get you Potter?" Scorpius smirked.

Lily let out a cackle: "Course I'm not, I mean how much worse can it get?"  
"What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Doesn't matter." She sat down beside him.

"You know I miss our relentless competition in Quidditch. I used to look forward to our yearly match between Gryffindor. Gave me something to train for."

"Hey, I'll be back on the broom by May! What's that Malfoy? Is that the scared little boy inside you crying because you know I'll thrash you?" Lily smiled.

"Don't worry Potter, there's no little boy left. I'm a grown man, I could snap you in half if I wanted to." Malfoy threatened.

"Well what's stopping you? We're alone and I'm defenceless."

"To put it blunt, I'm enjoying this way too much. I can mock any of your family and they will ignore me to be the bigger person but you snap straight back at me. It's hilarious." Scorpius said.

"Yeah, I bet it is." Lily said.

"I'm going to go to my dorm, it's three am and you should probably head back too. Don't want to be caught." Scorpius picked up his book: "See you on the pitch Red."

"Yeah, see you." She replied.

**So, out first meeting, it was ok? Anyway the next chapter is in process, it should be published next week. I apologise for the amount of chapters before this, hope you don't mind. **

**Please review! **

**L x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, I can only blame it on exams again. I have too much revision to do. But on the good side, there's only two more months of exams then I'm finished! I don't really have much to say, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks for everything,**

**L x**

P.S I changed my pen name, just thought it was more secure

Chapter 20

"Back again Potter? I should really change my reading location." Scorpius looked up at her.

"Yeah you should, since Filch is heading over here right now." Lily grinned.

"And how did you work out that one without being spotted Red?" Scorpius asked.

"My Dad's head Auror. I watch him work." She wasn't about to reveal to him her most treasured possession.

"Ah yes, good old Potter. Shame, his new world has halved society."

"My Dad's a good man, he just holds grudges far too long. It's sucks, to be honest." Lily stated.

"Yes, a hypocrite and my Dad calls it." Scorpius smirked.

"I know. C'mon, if we want to continue this argument, we need to move." Lily said. Scorpius followed the girl ad her little frame. As she headed for the opposite direction to the way she knew Filch was going. She was wearing a big Quidditch t shirt with the Chudley Cannons on, a zip up jumper and some cute checkered pyjama shorts. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, but it was still loose and wild.

"You know, it's January Potter. Shorts aren't the best idea. You're shivering."

"It's this cold corridor, it's so drafty." Lily replied: "I have a jumper, I'm fine. Plus I'll be in bed in half an hour."

"Why aren't you in bed Red anyway? Too many cousins to share with?" Scorpius teased.

"I...I...Malfoy! I can't hold a proper conversation with you, yet alone trust you! You hate me so much you'd just let it slip to the school." Lily snapped.

"It might help things if you didn't have such a short fuse!" Scorpius laughed.

"It's not that bad! If you didn't mock my height, my playing, my inability to sleep and most of all my hair, we would have no problems. That and you're a Malfoy." Lily eagerly replied.

"Ok, here's a deal. Tomorrow night, down by the kitchens. We'll meet at one o'clock. Then we'll talk like civilised people. I mean if you're going to interrupt my reading every night, we should at least try to get along. I'll not insult, but only this one night."

"Deal." Lily grinned: "See you tomorrow night."

Lily woke that morning refreshed. The walks were definitely working. She brushed her hair, got ready and went down to breakfast. "Hey Lil." Albus said giving a reassuring smile.

"Oh hey Al." She replied. She started to butter two slices of toast.

"It's a long time since I've ate breakfast with you." He said.

"Yeah, but I had a really good nights sleep last night and I woke up so hungry. " Lily took a bite.

"Oh that's good, Mum'll be pleased."

"Yeah that's the thing, Mum doesn't know about all of this, Dad is covering for me." Lily explained.

"Lily..." He sighed: "You know she'll get annoyed, she needs to know."

"Yeah, and I'll be on the next train home. You always have to be sensible Al. You can never take a risk."

"What? Like you and James and Dad?"

"Dad has taken plenty and it hasn't done him any bad." Lily said.

"Yeah but they've all been necessary. Keeping Mum in the dark will only make our family complicated. You and Dad, you have to stop isolating yourself from Mum. She cares about you too."

"You don't understand Al. Mum cares too much, and we all need her to be happy. I promise the moment I need her, I'll go home."

"If I see you tired, upset or angry for no apparent reason, I'm owling her mind."

"Ok, I gonna go to get my books. But seriously chill, I'm fine. I'm gonna use my spare period for working instead of sleeping." She took a last bite of her toast and left the table.

*****

"So, Gillyweed is a plant, that can create gills for a person." Nevile said to his third years: "Ah, Miss Clearwater, what can I do for you?"

"Professor McGonagal requires Potter sir." She replied. The fifth year left.

"Of you go Miss Potter then." He nodded at her to leave: "But, could you see me at lunch?"

"Sure." She left the herbology greenhouse. It was late morning, and Lily felt happy for once. She had enjoyed Defence against the dark arts. It had been a practical lesson, and Lily enjoyed duelling against her friends. Though she dreaded to think why she was being called to the Headmistress again.

The office was empty, with only a piece of paper on the desk:

"Potter,

Your father will be arriving in a few minutes, he needs to speak with you.

McGonagal."

Lily dropped the note and looked up at the wall of portraits: "Oh hey Dumbledore."

"Miss Lily, how nice to see you again. You look well, for certain circumstances." Lily looked puzzled to know that even portraits knew: "I don't switch my ears off for those appointments you have with your Healer. I believe you're expecting your father today?"

"Yes, I don't know why."

"If I were to take a guess, I'd say he's worried. Harry cares for people more than he does for himself. You're his daughter, his pearl. Letter's aren't enough, he obviously desires to speak with you himself."

"Yeah, that sounds right." Lily said: "It might be the fact that I sent him an angry letter after yelling at all my friends and family and completely cutting myself off."

"Well, I'm not going to go into any detail, but your father went through something similar. Harry's the best person to talk to anyway. Even if you weren't his daughter." At that moment Her Dad walked through into the room from the fireplace: "Ah Harry, it's nice to see you again."

"It's always a pleasure Dumbledore. As a matter of fact, I'm here to talk to Lily."

"I think she already knows that. I will be in my other portrait in the hall, if you need me. Come on Severus, Let's give them some peace." Dumbledore left the portrait and so did the man with straight black hair in the portrait next to him.

"Lily, that letter...you scared me. I've been worrying all night, I had to see you." Harry hugged her.

"I'm fine, much better actually."

"Well, we still need to talk it out. Tell me what's been going on." Harry sat down.

"There isn't really much to say." Lily said.

"There is though. James wrote to me, I had to hide it from Mum. He told me how Alice had told Hugo you wake up often crying in the night. You scream and cry out in the night. You seem tried and angry all the time. You snap instantly at anything."

"It's just hormones I think, and I'm over the night terrors. I go for a walk, and I go back to the common room when I'm tired." Lily argued.

"It's not hormones, don't kid yourself. You went through a lot last term, more than I would have ever wanted you to. It's ok not to be ok, I mean hormones do contribute. My fifth year, no one believed me that Voldemort had returned. I was isolated. I had no one apart from your Uncle Ron, Neville and Aunt Hermione. I felt angry, I had nightmares." Harry said: "But my friends stuck with me, and I soon came out of that phase. That's what's going to help you Lil."

"Yeah, it is. I managed to talk to Al normally today. Apart from the fact he got angry at the fact Mum's naive to all of this."

"Did you explain it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! I said she'd flip. He thinks we isolate ourselves too much, we need to involve her more." Lily said.

"Yeah, I think he might of taken the words exactly from her mouth. Your mother is annoyed at me for not telling her all that happened that afternoon. I did eventually tell her though. But she's desperate to know about the case. It's not safe though, I don't know how many occlumens there are and who would happen to overhear us. It's not safe."

"She cares too much, about everything." Lily sighed.

"Well, your Mum was part of a big family. They all care about each other a lot. But I'm independant, I grew up on my own pretty much. You're like me Lily, you're your own person. You don't mind being alone, you even sometimes feel trapped if there's too many people. But the problem is Lil, in all the years I've been married to your mother, I've never adapted to being part of a family." He admitted: "And neither have you. Your mother never understands it, and neither do your brothers. You remind people of me, because well you are like me. And sometimes I think both of us need to learn to open up a bit more. Which is even harder."

"So we tell Mum?" Lily suggested.

"No, as you said she'll worry. What I'm saying is Albus is right, we do isolate ourselves. But we do it because we're alike not to spite them. It's not on purpose, and it's nothing to worry about." Harry said.

"He's threatened to tell her if I get worse again."

"Well you owl me as soon as you do, and we'll deal with it if it comes to that. If she finds out, you'll be at school though. And due to those shield charms on the gate, not even she can enter."

"I'll be fine. Seriously. I'm gonna start running. Clear my head and get my stamina up." Lily said.

"That's my girl. March 1st is your next appointment with Cho. I'm taking you to St Mungos that morning. So then we can see whether it will work. Don't overwork yourself though."

"I won't, I'm taking less naps. I study more in my free lessons." Lily said.

"Yeah, but try to sleep at night. These night time walks, well they're helping you. But it's night, and I'd rather you would be safe in your dorm. Times are dangerous and you need to be around people. You need to be safe." Harry replied.

"I'll try Dad."

"You'll always be my Peach, Lily. Don't forget that, you can rely on me. There's no reason why you should do this alone."

**Ok? I will try to get more Lorpius in every chapter, but I don't want to rush the relationship as I don't think it would happen so quick. Anyway, I hope everyone has a good Easter and I will update as soon as I have the time so don't lose hope. I haven't forgotten!**

**Please review**

**L x**


End file.
